Winter Storm Warnings
by lifesaver55
Summary: Friends Rally around A True Friend
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who helped make this happen. I don't own Third Watch or Shania Twain though I wouldn't mind her body for like a week. Your Still The One is off her COME ON OVER CD. I love sappy I love you songs and I think Bosco and Seajae need some sap in thier lives.  
  
  
  
WINTER STORM WARNING  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
  
  
Marice Boscorelli hated snow and everything that came with it. It seemed to fall harder with each passing moment he stood at the cabin window watching it. He turned to look at the half a dozen teengers huddled by the fire for warmth. He heard his wife's soothing voice trying to comfort them like she did thier kids when something was wrong. And there was something terribly wrong. The roads were closed. The snow kept falling. Not even thier cell phones were working. And somewhere out in the snowy, dark night laying in waiting was a killer. Someone wanted one of those six kids dead and risked life and limb to follow them up a mountian in the middle of Nowhere's Ville New York. Hunt them down and trap them. What the killer didn't know was that the kids were with two of New Yorks finest. Not some minor leauge camp counsulers. He felt the warmth of his wife's arms around him.  
  
"We'll get out of this one too Maurice."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Swersky will send help when he can. We missed the last two check in's."  
  
"You were smart packing those hunting rifels."  
  
"Let's hope he can wait for daylight to show himself."  
  
"We should be in Hawaii right now."  
  
"Who would of thought a weekend retreat would turn into a freezing hell."  
  
"Come on Seaj. We're talking you and me here. Nothing goes as planned when it comes to us. We should of thought about it a little more before saying yes."  
  
"He gave us an extra three days of vacation and we get stuck here."  
  
"He owes us a month after this." Bosco looked out at the near whiteout condition outside the cabin. This is not the way this should of turned out. They were here to teach these kids a life lesson. A lesson in survival. Three days of chopping wood and walks in the woods. Not running though the woods dodging bullets and fighting for your life. Bosco closed his eyes and thought about seventy two hours back. It was a day he would play back in his mind when things got tough. Because it was the happiest day he had shared with his wife in a long time.  
  
  
  
December 31st  
  
Bosco watched Seajae walk down the isle. His Grandma Sylvia's dress hugging every curve of her body. Sully looked like a proud father with her on his arm. Both had tears falling down thier face. It was't like they hadn't done this before. This time was special. Everyone who loved and cared about them where here. Bosco looked around the small chapple and smiled. This is the way it should of been the first time. Kim, Alex, Kelly, Emily and Faith preceeded ahead of them. Bosco smiled. Got they were all so beautiful and Emily was all but grown up.  
  
"You keep grinning that way Boscorelli your face will freeze that way." Caleb laughed.  
  
"And this would be a bad thing?"  
  
"All this beauty in one room. There atta be a law."  
  
"We most of did something real special to deserve all this." Bosco's eyes never left his wife's.  
  
"Yeah man we put up with the bad along with the good. I mean PMS alone gives us bonus points."  
  
"Are you saying Emily going to collage was a good thing?"  
  
"Not with my wife standing five feet away." They both chuckeled and Sully gave Seajae's hand to Bosco.  
  
"Thanks old man."  
  
"Don't let me regret this a second time Maurice." The tone in Sully's voice made Bosco smile at the man.  
  
"You never have to again John." Seajae looked at the two most important men in her life and tried not to laugh. Only they would start a pissing contest in the middle of a wedding.  
  
"Fight nice boys and lets get this over with...I need a drink." Seajae kissed Sully on the cheek. "You know I'll kick his ass if he hurts me."  
  
"He'll have to stand in line." Sully went to sit with Tatianna, Ethan and Annalease. Bosco looked into Seajae's eyes and promised her forever. And this time he knew forever was a promise he could keep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*- *-*--  
  
  
  
Bosco held onto his wife's and lead her to the dance floor as the music started. Seajae couldn't help but let the tears fall again as Shania Twains voice floated though the room.  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, your still the one I love.)  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
Bosco wrapped his arms around his wife and everything in the room stopped but the two people in the middle of the room.  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(Your still the one)  
  
Your still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
Your still the one I want for life  
  
(Your still the one)  
  
Your still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
Your still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
Seajae kissed her husband as he swayed her to the music. The people around them stopped everything to watch them.  
  
Ain't notihin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
  
  
Bosco looked into his wife's shining brown eyes and made a promise to himself to make everyday as happy as this one for her.  
  
(Your still the one)  
  
Your still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
Your still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
Your sill the one that I love  
  
The only one I dram of  
  
Your still the one I kiss goodnight.  
  
Seajae wiped the tears from her eyes as Bosco wispered the last lines of the song in her ear.  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby.  
  
And from there it was all down hill.  
  
  
  
January 3rd  
  
"Bosocrelli and Boscorelli Swersky wants you both in his office. NOW!" Bosco sat on the edge of his wife's desk. They both looked at Luitenant Christopher as he stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Good morning to you to Jason." Seajae finnished the report she was doing.  
  
"Afternoon. Swersky wants you..."  
  
"I know. NOW!" Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"He wants you too."  
  
"We'll it's still something you did."  
  
"We'll see. Get your ass of my desk. Your wrinkling my paper work." Seajae stood up and they both headed up to see what they did wrong this time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Sit down." Swersky shut the door behind Bosco. Seajae and him both sat opposite the Capitain. "You both know the youth services divison is greatly understaffed. Well it's just lost two more of its grief counsalers due to budget cut backs."  
  
"We're leaving for Hawaii in four days Capitain."  
  
"And you will be back in three days."  
  
"Back?"  
  
"I need you do take a Youth Group on a two day survial retreat."  
  
"Survival retreat." Bosco looked at Seajae and then back to the Capitain. "We're not trained for that kind of......assignment sir."  
  
"I beg to differ. You both have all the training nessesary to deal with these trouble young people. You both took the foster care progam's teen corse and Seajae minored in phyc in collage. And basicly Bosco, your the muscle. Just your sparkling attitude should keep these mishapped youth in line."  
  
"I gotta agree with Bosco on this Boss. I mean sure in theroy we can handle it maybe....."  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli turing down a challange? Getting soft on me are you?"  
  
"No sir, I'm just saying...."  
  
"It's six kids. Fourty-eight hours. They all have problems but nothing Team Boscorelli can't handle." The Capitian thew six folders acrossed his desk. Seajae picked them up and fingered though them.  
  
"Arson, assult, robbery? Sir how old are these kids?"  
  
"Youngest is fourteen oldest seventeen. All come from a home where they lost a loved one in the last six months to a year. All rebelling and all need just a push in the right direction."  
  
"A push of a cliff is more like it." Bosco looked at the top folder. The girl looked almost innocent. He flipped the pages and found out she was anything but. "Jesus Capitain this one tried to kill her brother by starting him on fire." Bosoc shook his head. "No way. I for one am not putting myself, let alone my wife in a cabin in Palookavill with a bunch of physco hormon raging teenagers."  
  
"I'll give you three extra days of paid vacation." Both Seajae and Bosco looked up from the files. They could use a few extra days of R and R. "So do I have you two on board?"  
  
"We need to find a sitter."  
  
"Already done. McKenzie and Doyle have offered their services."  
  
"Oh they have, have they. Did you offer this little assignment to them first?"  
  
"No. But I ran it by Faith this morning and Doyle yesterday. They seem to think you guy's would jump at the chance to mold young minds to your way of thinking."  
  
"You know how we think Boss. You really want them to be molded that way?"  
  
"Well do the best that you can." Swersky looked at Bosco. "Keep your wife on a short leash Boscorelli. I don't want a lawsuit hanging over out heads when you get back. These kids were marked saveable by more then one agency so lets try and save them shall we." He gave them the 'Don't you dare screw this one up' look.  
  
"Hey we'll do our best." They both got up and headed back toward Seajae's office. Bosco looked down at the files he was carring. "You think they come in cages or do we have to sadate them on the ride up?"  
  
"I have a feeling they'll be wide awake and kicking."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." 


	2. Kid's Say The Darnest Things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who helped make this happen. I don't own Third Watch though I wish I did and had the money to prove it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter One: Kid's Say The Darnest Things  
  
  
  
"They look harmless." Seajae looked to the back of the van.  
  
"Please tell me you packed those rifle bullets far away from the rifle's."  
  
"I'm blond, not stupid Bosco."  
  
"I wasn't implying anything."  
  
"I know. So should we take role call or something."  
  
"We have there mug shots and ID's. I'm thinking six folders, six diliquents."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Hey man your name is Maurice. Your mom not like you." Bosco turned around.  
  
"She liked me just fine you little...."  
  
"Bosco...."  
  
"It was a family name. It was her grandfathers or something." He turned back to the road.  
  
"Thank you." Seajae wispered. "Okay, so we have Danny, Josh, Eric, Leah, Allie, and Becca." Seajae turned to the kids. "So what do you guys want to do first? Chop wood I would think. We'll have to get a fire started."  
  
"Hey Maurice your bitch ever shut up?" Danny looked at Bosco in the rear view mirror. The kid was pushing bottons and he knew it. He closed his eyes and then opened them and the kid was still there grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Watch your mouth kid. She's liable to wash it out with soap." Bosco checked his side mirror and changed lanes. He noticed a black SUV was sticking to him pretty close. "Seaj. Can you catch the plate on the car behind us without giving to much away."  
  
"DKF 675 Georgia. Why?"  
  
"He's matching me move for move for the last mile."  
  
"You want me to run it?"  
  
"Nah. It's proably nothing." Bosco looked at Seajae. "Just a little jumpy with the devils spawn in the back seat."  
  
"We can hear you just fine Sgt. Boscorelli." Becca looked up from her book. "We're troubled teens with the tendency to lean toward violent behavior. Did you even read our files.?"  
  
"I got your files two hours ago and they scare the shit out of me. Your the one we need to keep matches from right?"  
  
"What they didn't put in the report is why I did it."  
  
"Cause you like to watch things burn."  
  
"My brother tried to rape me after my sister died. He's the one who needs this shit not me."  
  
"Normal kids tell an adult, not douse him in lighter fluid and light a match."  
  
"She's got an IQ higher then yours and mine put together."  
  
"Why does that scare me a hell of a lot more then it should." Bosco pulled off an exit. The SUV was still two cars back but it still bothered them.  
  
"Are any of you rocket scientists in a gang?" Bosco looked in the mirror. "Speak now or forever hold your lie?"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"That's a drug mobile if I ever saw one." He checked the mirror again and raised his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Come on guys. Which one of you is the banger so I can give you up and save the rest of us."  
  
"Bosco!" Seajae looked at the kids. All of them looked confused. Bosco turned off the ramp and headed toward the nearest town. He threw Seajae his cell phone. "Call Swersky and see if there isn't something he didn't tell us.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli." Josh looked at the SUV three cars back. "None of us are in a gang. We all got to know each other in grief counsoling. I swear on my momma's grave, not of us are bangers."  
  
"Dating one then?" He looked at the girls. They shook thier heads.  
  
"Okay so who the hell pissed off somebody that they's send a hit out."  
  
"Could be one of us?" Seajae looked at Bosco. He shook his head.  
  
"No way. I know we're not the best like people in New York but hell they would of had easier chances at home." Seajae looked at her phone as they headed deeper into the great north woods of New York.  
  
"I have no singnal." The snow started to fall hard. "Bosco are you sure there was a town this way?"  
  
"I thought I saw a gas sign."  
  
"Oh this is great. The cops lead are going to get us killed." Bosco watched at the SUV stayed a comfortable distance behind them.  
  
"We can't pull into a farm or anything and risk more savillians." Seajae looked back at the kids. Darkness was falling.  
  
"Let's hope Murphy's still putting RMP engines in these old vans." Bosco hit the gas hard.  
  
"The roads are getting slick Bosco. Be careful."  
  
"Jimmy's old man's cottage is about fifteen miles down this road." He took his key's out of his pocket and threw them to Seajae. "There should be a key on there somewhere. If I can put some distants between us and him we may stand a chance."  
  
"But with the snow he'll find us either way."  
  
"But you and I know this land and the land around Doherty's. That can help." Bosco accelerated a little more and prayed they could get at least a mile or two between them and the SUV.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli," Eric spoke for the first time. "Keep to the center. It'll thow him off."  
  
"Ran a few times have you?" Eric smiled.  
  
"From my old man, never a cop or a killer."  
  
"Let's think positive. Maybe it's just the welcome wagon." Leah smiled nevously.  
  
"Keep the positive attitude kid. We may need it." It grew darker by the minute and the lights of the SUV were gowing more distant. "Hang on.." Bosco made the turn sharp and kept right on going deep into the dark woods. He turned the lights off and stopped. "Let's hope he wasn't paying too much attention. Bosco continued the rest of the way to the cabin that could be thier haven or their coffin. 


	3. Blinding Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who helped make this happen. I don't own Third Watch though I wish I did and had the money to prove it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter Two: Blinding Rage  
Bosco pulled the van into the old empty shed. He turned off the lights and the moter and looked at the kids. They looked scared.  
  
"I'm sorry about back there guys. I just got tence and I hate not knowing the whole story. Do any of you think you could try and help me here. I need to know what these guys are after."  
  
"I for one think they're after you and your old lady." Danny laughed.  
  
"Like I said, were more accesable in the city." Bosco turned and looked at the kids. "Let's just consentrate on getting out of here. It doesn't matter who thier after. The winds blowing so I'm pretty sure our tracks got covered." Bosco looked down. "I know you guys have been though some pretty nasty shit and even if I don't show it....I'm sorry for your loss. I.....We just lost my mom not too long ago and we both understand. We need to pull together. All of us. Now there's enough wood for two days in the cabin." Bosco looked up. The kids seemed so much younger then they did just hours ago. "Lets hall in what we have in here before it gets too dark." He got out and went the back of the van. Seajae followed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Your here. What more do I need." He looked into her eyes. "You and me can make it out of here with these kids. I don't have a single doubt."  
  
"There's four snowmobiles and Dawson is across the lake. He's got enough stuff at his place to live for years."  
  
"Let's stick here as long as we can. I know the woods stocked and the snowmobiles have full gas tanks. Me and Jimmy were here right before Christmas so I don't think much should be gone. With the food we brought, we should be able to hold out a few days."  
  
"If he doesn't find us."  
  
"Tomorrow your heading to Dawson's and I know he's got a wide ban CB. You can see the antena from here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"You need to get us some help. I saw at least two bodies in that SUV Seajae. You know they usally come in packs."  
  
"I can't leave you and the kids. You'll be sitting ducks." Bosco looked at the kids unloading the van.  
  
"We have all night to discuss it. Let's get inside and get warm." He grabbed the two hunting rifles and a couple of bags handing some to Seajae. "And eat. Can you drum up something good with hot dogs and baked beans?"  
  
"I can try." He kissed her.  
  
"Just a walk in the park Boscorelli."  
  
"Or a short peir?"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Swersky looked at the map in front of him. Bosco and Seajae had missed first check in. He didn't like it one bit. Bosco might of forgotten, but his wife never would have let him. Faith walked into the room followed by Joey Doyle, Jimmy Dorety and Billy Walsh.  
  
"How long do we wait?"  
  
"How long do you think they can make it out there in this?" Swersky looked out the small window in his office. The snow was coming down harder then they'd seen in a long time.  
  
"Bosco hates snow. Can't stand the sight of it. Seajae on the other hand lives for this shit. Then agian she can adapt to anything." Billy looked at the map.  
  
"They didn't make it to the ridge. The Ranger stationed there sow no one come in or out for days. So what's between here and the ridge?" Billy pointed to the last place the van was seen.  
  
"My old man's place." Jimmy smiled. "And Bosco has a key. Not that he'd need one."  
  
"Anyone up there we can call to check it out?" Jimmt frowned.  
  
"Dawson left the day after Christmas. His daughter was due on the 30th. Said he wouldn't be back till spring." Jimmy shook his head. "He's got a lot of HAM radio stuff so if they make it to the cabin it's just a straight shot across the lake. Hopefully everything is okay and they can make it in the morning."  
  
"As soon as this weather clears I want someone to go up there." He looked at Joey.  
  
"I'm there boss."  
  
"Us to. We're both certified for search and rescue." Faith's cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Sorry." She stepped out of the office. "McKenzie."  
  
"Annie Faith?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy."  
  
"I know sweety. They'll be home soon."  
  
"They need help Annie Faith. There's bad men after thems."  
  
"Did they call. Angel did you talk to mommy or daddy?" Jimmy, Billy and Joey looked up from the map and at Faith.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's Uncle Caleb and Emily?"  
  
"Putten' babies to sleep. Annie Faith they need help. Mommy and Daddy need help. Before the sun comes up."  
  
"Angel......"  
  
"You know I'm right. I was right about the babies." Faith looked at the four men in front of her.  
  
"How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Almos five. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I know Angel Faith. Going on thirty five. You go get ready for bed."  
  
"Are you going to help mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll do my best baby girl. Now get ready for bed."  
  
"Annie Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Angel?"  
  
"I wove you."  
  
"Love you too." Faith hung up the phone and looked at Jimmy. "How do you say no to a four year old with the wisdom of the ages?"  
  
"You don't. Bosco's blazer has the best tires."  
  
"I can't authorize any of you to leave now."  
  
"The decision is out of your hands Capitain. A higher athourity has given us orders."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Angel Faith Boscorelli." Faith grabbed her jacket and Billy grabbed the map and they headed to pick up a vehicle and some back up.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The kids lay sleeping. It was nearly midnight. They had all finally let exhaustion overtake them about an hour ago. Bosco sat on the chair facing the window. Seajae curled up at his feet. He looked down at the golden halo of her hair. God he wanted to be home in bed. His wife beside him. She wanted to be strong for the children but he knew inside the fear of the unknown was eating away at her.  
  
"Bosco?" He looked up to see Becca had awaken.  
  
"Yeah Becca? What is it?"  
  
"I think I might haven an idea of who might be out there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We were waiting for this doctor who runs group yesterday. He's new and way nerdy and none of us like him. But anyway he was talking to someone in the outer office. We heard bits and peices but nothing we could understand. Josh got antsy so he went to the door to see what was taking so long and they guy the doctor was taking to had a gun. He looked up and saw Josh standing there. Josh is deaf in his left ear but he can read lips and they guy wasn't happy. He came and sat down but never said what the man had said to the doctor."  
  
"This doctor....does he work at the center of for DCF?"  
  
"DCF I think. Randy Hollend." Seajae awoke. She looked at Bosco then Becca.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Becca thinks someone associated with one of the DCF counsulers may be the key we're looking for."  
  
"He thinks we heard something or saw something but we didn't. I swear."  
  
"But he thinks you did and that's all that matters." Bosco stood up. "Go back to bed Becca. We'll figure it out." He smiled at her. "And thanks for remembering." He looked down at his wife. He knew they were in deeper then they had ever been before. The look in her eyes said she knew it too.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
The men sat on the ridge. They had lost the sight of the van hours ago and now the trail was cold. And the snow kept falling. On a hunch they came back and to sit on the cold wind swept ridge. They could see the lake and the vally below. Five cabins sprinkeled over a hundred square miles. Four of them spouted smoke from thier chiminy's. By morning they would find the children and their counsolers and kill them all and no one would find them till the spring thaw. The boss had been angry that the youths may or may not of heard, He wasn't taking any chances. They all had to die. Weather they heard the plan or not. Too bad for them. They seemed like a nice bunch of kids.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco slamed the ax down as hard as he could. He was cold. He was wet. He was angry. It was nearly one in the morning and the fear and the rage running though him was something he needed to work out. Who the hell would would want children dead. What the hell was the doctor up to. Bosoc slammed the ax into the wood again.  
  
"Poor thing can't even fight back." Bosco looked at his wife standing in the door way. She lit a cigarette.  
  
"That's what I like about chopping wood. No screams of pain. No begging for mercy."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Nothing a cord of wood can't work out." The ax came down hard again.  
  
"Thier children Bosco."  
  
"Who said I was beating them? I was beating the ass holes who chased us into this mess."  
  
"You think it's an inside job?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell to think. Seajae all I wanted was to be in a hotel room on the beach with you and the kids, soaking up some sun and speading some qulity family time. I just want all this to be over. The kids to be safe and us to be safe. Because evey second we're out of touch with the outside world it's one second these me are closer to us."  
  
"We can handle this."  
  
"No Seajae. We can't. This isn't something we can talk our way out of or con our way out of. These guys are going to take us fast and hard. They won't look back."  
  
"You really think they have us beat already?"  
  
"I think they have us sourrounded and it's only a matter of time before they come and get us."  
  
"Do you think I should go to Dawson's tonight?"  
  
"You'll be a sitting duck."  
  
"The snow is too dence. I can make it. If I cut across the lake."  
  
"Seajae what if there's an open patch? In the dark with all this snow, you'll never see them."  
  
"You seem to think were all going to die anyway. I'd rather freeze to death then be shot and killed."  
  
"I'm sorry Seajae." He dropped the ax and went to his wife and took her in his arms. "I just can't stand feeling so helpless." Bosco held his wife close and let the fear wash over him. If they were going to make it he had to pull himself together. "Let's get warm and try and get some rest." He took her hand and they went back into the cabin. Morning would come all to soon and they would all be sitting ducks if the snow stopped. Seajae looked at the kids sleeping by the fire and hoped the snow never stopped falling. For all there sakes. 


	4. Against The Odds

Chapter Three: Against The Odds  
Seajae sat with her back agaist the couch that Bosco finally fell asleep on. She twisted her ring and looked at the fire. Anyone that knew her knew that if she was playing with her ring her mind was going a mile a minute. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the young girl come sit beside her.  
  
"Your ring....it's pretty." Seajae looked up.  
  
"Hey Ally. Thank you. Bosco gave it to me for our second aneversery."  
  
"Sgt. Boscorelli? Wow, I didn't think he had any taste." Seajae laughed.  
  
"He's got more taste then he lets on." Seajae looked at the young girl. "I knew your dad." Ally looked up. "He was on a anti terrorest team with me about eight years ago. He was a good man. He talked alot about you and your brothers. You mostly."  
  
"You have any kids?"  
  
"Three. Angel is almost five. Mackenzie is two and Hope is one."  
  
"A lot of kids for two kick ass workaholic cops."  
  
"We balance our stuff pretty good."  
  
"My dad couldn't. He would rather save other peoples family then stay with us that day."  
  
"Ally, it was his job. He had to go back."  
  
"What would you of done."  
  
"She would of gone back." Bosco opened his eyes. "She would of died saving them. Thats what we do Ally. We save those who can't save themselves."  
  
"But he didn't save anyone. He went back and the towers fell. All he got was dead." Ally was scared and right now so very alone in her grief. Seajae looked at the girl.  
  
"I was a thousand miles away that day. I was in Atlanta training a dumb ass rookie who couldn't tie his shoe without a direct order." She looked at her ring. "All I remember is I had to get there. I had to find someone to blame." Smiling she looked at Ally. "It hurt to breath that day. For all of us. And sometimes I think back. I see their faces and smile because all of the hero's that day are not only hero's here on earth but up in heaven too. And the men that forced those pilots to do what they did are for sure burning in hell."  
  
"It doesn't bring my dad back."  
  
"No but unlike alot of kids you have a memory of him. Think about those too young or born after this all happened. They don't know there fathers. They have stories. You had the real thing for ten years of your life."  
  
"You sound like you know what it's like."  
  
"I was two when I lost my parents, my brother and grandparents. An aunt an uncle too. I was the only survivor of a masacure that shouldn't of happened." She layed her head back and Bosco stroked her blond curls. "I know all to well what it was like. But I have no memories. Just flashes here and there."  
  
"You grew up alone?"  
  
"I had an uncle who took me in until I was old enough for bording school. I stayed at an orphanage in the summer." Bosco looked at Ally.  
  
"We know what your going though is tough. But the things you did Ally. They scared alot of people."  
  
"My mom's remarring." Ally looked at the two aduts in front of her. "I ran because she doesn't understand that my dad......he'll always be my dad. I can't replace him like she can. The boys.....they're all I have left of him. I don't want them to forget him."  
  
"She wouldn't want any of you to forget him."  
  
"She took all his pictures down. She packed all of his things and gave them away." The girl looked at the floor. "I took them away from her so they wouldn't forget him."  
  
"You took them to a crack house."  
  
"I didn't know it was a crack house. My boyfriend said no one would look for us there."  
  
"Have you talked to your mom about the way you feel?"  
  
"She never listens." Seajae tooked the girls hand.  
  
"We'll make sure she listens." She smiled. "And we'll find a way to remember your dad the way you want to."  
  
"Thanks Seajae."  
  
"You bet kiddo." Seajae layed her head back and let the warmth of her husbands touch seep though her. "It's going to be a long night Boscorelli."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-  
"The little shit better of not been pulling our leg."  
  
"Joseph Doyle watch what your call my God daughter." Faith looked at the man in the mirror.  
  
"You know what I mean Sarg." Jimmy looked back at Faith and Billy looking at the map in the back seat.  
  
"The troopers shut the road down two hours ago. Hell are we even on the road."  
  
"Just watch for signs and that will give you a hint wise guy."  
  
"This was a mistake. We're all going to be lost in this shit. Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Seven miles from the exit....I think." Jimmy looked out the front window at the white out in front of them. "Angel's my god daughter too but man I hope she was right Faith."  
  
"She was right Jimmy, you know as well as I do. It's not like them to stay out of touch this long. Even if they needed to come back into to the city."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." At the rate they were going it would be morning before they hit the exit. "Seajae and Bosco can take care of themselves, but with a those kids in tow." Jimmy looked at the clock on the radio. Three o'clock. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to see another inch of snow as long as he lived.  
  
"So it's another ten miles after we get off the Exit, right?" Billy looked at the map. If someones after them they have a hell of a big area to hide."  
  
"Them I know where they are. I'm sure thier at my old man's cabin. It's the bad guys I'm worried about."  
  
"Maybe they're just cold and need the van fixed. No bad guys involved." Faith looked hopeful but her cell phone rang shattering allt that hope. "McKenzie."  
  
"Faith......Randy Holland just turned up dead."  
  
"The kids shrink from DCF?" Faith could barly here Christopher. "We need to get there now." She looked at Jimmy and hung up the phone. "Angel was right."  
  
"Why does that scare me more then knowing she was wrong."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"Bosco let me go now. You know I can make it if I stay on the shore line."  
  
"Seajae, I can't let you go. It's to risky."  
  
"We're dead if I don't."  
  
"Your dead if you do."  
  
"I'm stroger then that and you know it."  
  
"What if you don't come back?"  
  
"I always come back Maurice." She stood up and he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He raised her T-shirt and kissed the heart shapped tatoo just above her waist line. He looked at the words like he'd done so many times in the past. She belonged to him. The writing inside the heart declared her his. Seajea was right......she always came home. But he also knew that the way home didn't always connect point A to point B. There was always trouble in between.  
  
"I can't live without out you Boscorelli. Don't make me."  
  
"Never." Seajae looked into the eyes she fell in love with. "Keep warm thoughts." She strapped a bullet proof vest before starting to layer her clothes.  
  
"Fifteen below. Seajae are you sure?"  
  
"If we stand half a chance I need to try." She slid on the snow pants and strapped her shoulder holster on.  
  
"That really turns me on."  
  
"Only you would think strapping on my gun was forplay Boscorelli. But keep that thought." Seajae ran her hand down his face and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you more then anything in this world Maurice Boscorelli. You and those babies are my life. I'm not letting this kick our ass's."  
  
"We're all going home in the morning."  
  
"You bet we are baby."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Emily Yokas sat holding Angel Faith on her lap. A nightmere had awaken the little girl who was now sleeping soundly. But sleep evaided the older girl.  
  
"Em?"  
  
"Yeah dad." Caleb McKenzie looked at his almost grown step child. She looked so young sitting there holding his best friends little girl. "You couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"Guess not. Bad dreams?" Caleb sat on the couch.  
  
"She wants Bosco." Emily looked down at the little girl. "Mom's going to find them."  
  
"You know she is."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah sweety?"  
  
"Seajae, Bosco, mom and you really like this rush that comes with the danger don't you."  
  
"I like helping people Em. The rush is a bonus." She smiled.  
  
"Seajae and Bosco...do you think they'd give it up?"  
  
"I've know Seajae most of my life. She lives for the rush. Bosco, well you've known him longer then I have."  
  
"Him and mom had a huge blow up once just before he met Seajae. He was working with Sgt Cruz on some things. Mom almost quit because of what Bosco was becoming. Seajae saved him from himself. They've been saving each other ever since." Emily looked at Angel. "They've got so much to come home to."  
  
"They will come home. All of them. Bosco, Seajae, your mom, Billy, Jimmy, Joey. The kids. Their all coming home Emily." Emily looked at the man who had been more of a father to her in the last five years then Fred Yokas had ever been.  
  
"I hope your right. For all our sakes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae laced up her boots. She took a long drag of her cigarette. There would be time to quit tomorrow. She looked down at the snowmobile she'd ridden on so many times for fun. Now it ment life and death. Jimmy, Billy, Bosco and Jack kept the four machines running like a fine tuned watch. Knowing how to drive had been part of her training in Texas. There wasn't a snowmobile with in five hundred miles of Texas.  
  
"You ready?" Bosco handed Seajae a key.  
  
"You and Jimmy taught me good." She crushed out her cigarette and put on her hat and gloves. "Wish me luck baby."  
  
"You got the luck of the Irish and the Italian behind you." He hugged her close. "Say a prayer along the way just in case."  
  
"I know I said this before but God, I love you Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Not as much as I love you Sunshine." With one last hug Seajae started the powerful machine. "See you before the sunrise."  
  
"Don't leave without me." Seajae slipped on her helmet and slowly headed toward the water and hopefully help.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"The road to the cabin is about a mile from this farm." Jimmy held on to the wheel tightly in the blinding snow. The sun would be coming up soon putting them all in more danger then they realized. "I hope were not to late."  
  
"You know Jimmy, for once we may be right on time." Faith looked into the snow covered wilderness and prayed she was right.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sound of a snowmobile awoke the men. Five of them had fallen asleep. It was still dark but years of training told them the machine was moving away from them. One took out night vision binoculers.  
  
"Someone's on the move."  
  
"One of the teachers?"  
  
"Most likely. They wouldn't risk one of the kids."  
  
"Take them out?"  
  
"Let's see were their going first."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco heard the vehicle before he saw it. Taking cover behind the old red barn he raised the rifle to take the first shot at whoever was coming for them. He had a box of shells. He hoped when that was gone they'd still be safe. The powerful vehicle rounded the last bend before the barn. The snow was falling harder now then it had all night. Through the snow and the glare of the head lights Bosco took aim and prayed Seajae made it back in time. 


	5. Avalanche

Chapter Four: Avalanche  
Bosco wiped the snow out of his eyes as the vehicle stopped a few yards from where he took cover. Something registered in his mind. The sound of the engine and the way the head lights had hit him. He stood up slowly as someone got out of the drivers side.  
  
"Someone just took a slead out." Jimmy Dorhety's voice never sounded so good. Bosco came out from behind the barn.  
  
"Seajae just left for Dawson's." Faith and Joey had their hands on thier guns.  
  
"Jesus Bosco, warn us when your going to be popping out." Faith had never been so happy to see her friend. Billy and Joey got out of the truck.  
  
"You took my Blazer?" Bosco looked at his friends.  
  
"It's the only thing we had that would make it though the snow." Jimmy challanged.  
  
"I guess I'll give you that." Bosco looked at the way Seajae had headed. "You think we should go after her?"  
  
"Maybe. There's enough of us now to cover the place. It's going to get light soon." Jimmy saw something in Bosco's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"A car load of guys followed us. We lost them in the snow about ten. I have a feeling they're just waiting for the sun to come up."  
  
"Seajae have a radio?"  
  
"Two way....but with the sound of the sled she might not here." Bosco pulled the radio out of his pocket. "Seajae, come in." He knew she was paying more attention to her sourroundings.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go after her."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for coming Jimmy."  
  
"Anytime my friend. Let's get these kids out of her and get home to our kids." Jimmy and Billy headed inside. "Come kids lets get out of here now." The kids were all awake and packing bags. Bosco came in.  
  
"Take them in the Blazer. They'll be safe."  
  
"I'm not leaving without you and Seajea."  
  
"Then send Faith out of here." Bosco looked at the floor. I'm going after Seajae." Jimmy took a step toward him.  
  
"She'll be heading back soon. Going across the lake is like shooting ducks in a barrle but she's one hell of a slippery duck. Let's wait." Faith came in.  
  
"Hey, what's the plan?"  
  
"You and the kids are heading back to the city." Bosco looked at Faith. "I want the kids safe."  
  
"What about you?" Faith knew the game. They would argue,she would loose.  
  
"I won't leave till Seajae's safe."  
  
"Don't be stupid and play hero....your kids need you."  
  
"They need their mother."  
  
"Angel sent us Bosco. She told us you needed help. I can't come home with out you."  
  
"I'll be there." He slid his gloves on. "Take care of the kids Faith."  
  
"Bosco." She touched his arm.  
  
"I know Faith. I feel it to." He looked at his best friend. "It's not going to happen."  
  
"Not today?"  
  
"I won't let it." She smiled.  
  
"Thats the Maurice Boscorelli I know." She gathered up the kids and lead them out to the blazer.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Seajae stopped. The tree line grew thicker. The snow fell harder. She wasn't sure where she was. It was cold. She felt fear deep in her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She pulled out the radio.  
  
"Bosco......come in." Silence. She hated silence. "Bosco!" She felt a chill down her spine. And she heard the bullet before it hit her soulder. The force pushed her back off the snowmobile. "Bosco!"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The shot echoed off the walls of the canyon. Bosco looked at Jimmy.  
  
"This time a year they arn't huntting deer."  
  
"The mountian's been unstable all season."  
  
"Seajae.....she'd stay in the tree cover......right."  
  
"She's your wife....you tell me."  
  
"Unless she got turned around."  
  
"They keep shooting like that it could cause and avalanche."  
  
"You had to mention that."  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"Because if it's going to happen to anyone....."  
  
"It's going to happen to us." Bosco ran outside. "Faith get the kids in the car and you and Joey head back to the hiway...now."  
  
"Bosco, Im staying." Joey looked at him.  
  
"No Faith might need you. And you can drive like a bat out of hell in this stuff. Get them out of here now."  
  
"Bosoc...."  
  
"Now Doyle." Bosco hadn't used that tone on him in a long time so Joey knew he better listen.  
  
"Keep safe, my friend."  
  
"Keep them safe Joey." Bosco looked out at the lake he could barley see. The single shot they had heard was closer to the far shore then the one in front of him. Bosco watched as Joey and Faith backed out of the nearly covered drive way. Billy and Jimmy stood next to him. "Let's go save my wife's ass agian." He headed toward the garage.  
  
"You think she needs saving?"  
  
"One shot. She didn't move after they shot at her. Of corse she needs saving." Bosco looked at Jimmy. "You coming?"  
  
"We can't see two feet in front of us."  
  
"Better two feet at a time then letting her bleed to death."  
  
"You think she's hit?"  
  
"I think somethings wrong that they only shot once...." He looked toward the lake. "Warning shot maybe."  
  
"Let's go." They took three snowmobiles and headed toward the direction Seajae had gone. Bosco looked to the east. The sun was barly visable below the herizion. Another shot rang out and echoed off the canyon walls. The rumbling that started made all three men stop.  
  
"Holy shit." Billy pointed to the distant mountian. "She's coming down boys." None of them were sure what to do.  
  
"The caves on the south side....we can make it."  
  
"What about Seajae." Bosco looked at his friends.  
  
"If we die, she dies. Let's go." Jimmy lead the way to the small cave a half mile from the cabin. The snow was coming off the high mountian fast and hard. They barley made it into the opening before the whole mountian came down sealing the cave behind them.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Seajae felt the pain radiate from her arm. The sound of the second shot broke her out of her semi consiouse state. When the rumbling started she knew she needed to get to the nearest tree and tie herself down but the pain was to intence. This was where she was going to di. Cold, anlone and afraid. She prayed the dence tree line would protect her but when the first snow off the mountian hit her she knew it was too much to ask for. 


	6. Moving Mountians

Chapter Five: Moving Mountians  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah Jimmy?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yeah. Billy?"  
  
"I'm ok. Let's dig out.....we need to find Seajae." Billy started to dig the snow away from the entrance way.  
  
"Billy are you sure your okay?" Jimmy took a step toward his friend.  
  
"I just think we need to get out of here."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"I'm a little closterphobic....ok." Bosco looked at his friend.  
  
"Take a deep breath buddy. We'll get out of her soon enough." Bosco knew Seajae was okay for now. He felt her in his heart. She would be safe. For now.  
  
"I'm sorry man.....I never felt like this." Billy looked like he was ready to have a complete breakdown.  
  
"Take it easy.....we'll get out of here and get Seajae then get the hell off this mountian. You need to get home to your fiance and little girl." Bosco put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "I won't loose you too man." Jimmy took the shovel off the snowmobile and started digging.  
  
"I hope that big old grizzly decieded to sleep on the other side of the mountian this year." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"You had to go and mention him hah Jimmy." Bosco stated digging too. "I think he's long gone this year. We didn't see him at all last summer or fall."  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll dig his way in here."  
  
"We couldn't get that lucky." Bosco continued digging just in case the bear had given up.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Seajae hated the cold. And she was colder then she'd ever been. She was from Texas. Her blood ran warm. She had a husband to keep her warm on those cold New York nights. That's what she wanted now. Her warm husband. Tears threaten to fall. Her face was freezing as it was and she couldn't move.  
  
"Bosco......God please......." Things felt strange and she could barly breath. The snow around her was melting into the air pocket that had formed around her head. "I'm going to die here." She wispered to herself.  
  
"Now what kind of husband would I be if I let you die in a cold snow bank in the middle of nowhere." Seajae knew she was dreaming. Bosco wasn't there in that tight melting air pocket she was in.  
  
"I can't make it Bosco. This is it. I'm going to die on this mountian."  
  
" Seajae Marie Boscorelli your sronger then that."  
  
"No. Bosco I'm not." She heard digging.  
  
"Don't you dare give up on me."  
  
"I......." She felt two strong arms pulling her toward the surface. Seajae was dazed and confused when she felt gloved hands taking the snow from her face. Coughing she looked up to see the faces of stranges. Strangers who wern't dressed for the cold. Strangers that looked like they sepent the night in a cold car. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmere little lady." Seajae closed her eyes and opened them again hopping indeed it was a nightmere. The men they stayed away from last night were here now. Three of them. And they had her. Hopefully the kids were safe with Bosco.  
  
"Wish they made cousolers like this when I was a kid. Maybe I would of listened a little more." The man looked at her sholder. Blood stained her jacket. "Got her good we did."  
  
"Your going to hope you killed me."  
  
"Sweetheart the days still young." One man helped her up. The other two looked toward the way she had come. "Nothing left over there. Think the kids are dead?"  
  
"Might be." The man holding Seajae looked at her. "Where were they?"  
  
"The cabin. Sleeping. I took off hoping to be back before they woke up."  
  
"So we kill her and we have no witnesses." The sound of a hammer being pulled back and two rifals being cocked made the men turn.  
  
"Think again ass hole." Bosco stood ten feet away. Billy and Jimmy were on either side of him. "Get your hands off my wife. NOW!" The man holding Seajae let go and she fell to the ground. She was weak from the loss of blood. Bosco went to help her up but she shook her head.  
  
"They have guns.......belts.....sholder holsters."  
  
"Take them out slow guys. I've been itching to make you guys pay for my night out in this feezing hell so don't try anything funny." Bosco watched as the men dropped thier guns next to Seajae and he went to her and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"  
  
"No." Was all she said. He looked at her and knew they needed to get her help fast. "Just take care of them. Bosco the kids?"  
  
"Safe." He brushed the hair from her face. "We're going to get you out of here Sunshine." Bosco picked up the guns the men had dropped. "And by the way guys, whatever you thought those kids overheard, they didn't. Whatever your up to....well I'm sure one of you will fess up to something. Attemted murder charges tend to make people turn on one another. Attempted murder of a police officer brings a bigger stake. You all have till we get back to the city to figure that out." The sound of a helicopter made the groupe look up. Seajae watched the trio in front of her.  
  
"Take cover!" She rolled taking Bosco with her. An echo of gunfire suprised them all. Bosco helped Seajae to the tree line as Jimmy and Billy followed close behind firing back at the low flying chopper. The four scrambled behind a grove of pine trees. "I knew those guys wern't amachures. Damn it." Seajae gripped her arm. "CIA."  
  
"Then we just call Caleb. He'll know how to call then off right?"  
  
"Call them off Jimmy? These guys don't get called off." The helicopter came and hovered just above the ground and the three men got in. With a spray of bullets the helicopter took off and flew south toward the city. "Then again...."  
  
"Too easy. Let's head to Dawson's. We need some help to get out of here."  
  
"Bosco, I don't think I can make it." Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"Yes you can. We'll carry you if we have to." He looked at Jimmy and Billy.  
  
"We're not leaving you here. No way." Jimmy handed Billy his rifle and hoisted Seajae over his shoulder.  
  
"Brute."  
  
"Keep it up woman and I'll drag you the half mile to Dawson's.....on your head."  
  
"I owe you one Jimmy." Bosco started toward the old man's cabin.  
  
"You owe me a hell of a lot more then that Boscorelli and don't think I'm not keeping track because I am." Fifteen minutes later Jimmy eased Seajae down and leaned her aginst the house. He dug under the rocks and snow to find the extra key.  
  
"Okay, I got a question." Billy sat on the frount step. "Who the hell do we call? I mean isn't the CIA the mother of all agencies. If they want us dead.....who's going to save us?"  
  
"We call the president?" Jummy unlocked the door. "Hey Seaj? You still got his number don't you?" When she didn't answer he looked over at her. Her eyes were closed. "Don't you dare give up on me now woman after I halled your ass here in waist high snow!" He bent down and checked her paulse.  
  
"Quit yelling Jimmy. I didn't get much sleep last night." She opened her eyes to see three men who would move mountians for her. Panic filled thier eyes. "Im down but I'm not out guys." She smiled weakly. "And I think if we can just get someone to get us out of here we'll have a fighting chance. Call Caleb. He'll find a way." Bosco carried Seajae in and put her down on the couch.  
  
"I'll start a fire." Billy said as he took off his coat. He watched Bosco tenderly take off Seajae's jacket. Her arm bloody and swollen. He wondered what Olivia and Miranda were doing right now. Worring about him no doubt. He smiled as he made quick work of the fire. Seajae had done so much for so many people. Her friends would do anything for her. Including going up agaist the CIA. She had done so much for them, now it was payback.  
Sorry it took so long I had writers block so bad it took a wrecking crew to break down the wall. I promise it won't take so long next time. 


	7. Mountian Rescue

Chapter 6-Mountian Rescue  
"Seajae?" She heard Jimmy's voice in the haze of pain. "Seajae?"  
  
"Where's Bosco?"  
  
"Calling Caleb. Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Helps on the way."  
  
"Don't lie to me Jimmy."  
  
"When have I ever been able to lie to you Boscorelli?"  
  
"This is true. How's Kim?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Jimmy, that's great." She saw something that most people would miss on her friends face. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Things are going to be tight."  
  
"Jimmy." Another round of pain hit her. Seajae winced.  
  
"I know Seaj. It'll all work out." He knew if he started talking he'd pull her into his troubled life and she didn't need that right now.  
  
"How does Kim feel about it?"  
  
"She's happy but worried too."  
  
"It's life Jimmy. You make what you want of it."  
  
"I know." He knew he needed to keep Seajae talking and awake so he relayed his fears about Kim and having another baby. "I just don't know if we can make it Seajae."  
  
"You will."  
  
"But everything that happened when Ireland was born......"  
  
"Jimmy that was a lifetime ago and it was a bad scene all around..." She stopped. Seajae felt the pain in every nerve of her body. She closed her eyes. She had never felt pain like this.  
  
"Seajae......" She felt Jimmy's hand sqeeze hers. "Don't give up on us now. We need you here. We need you to make us see it will be all right." Bosco came and sat next to her. He looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Hold on Seajae. Helps coming. Everything from the city north is snowed in but Caleb's doing eveything he can to make up here." Seajae tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Bosco. Just let me go. I can't fight it anymore."  
  
"No. I'm not letting you go. NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" He kissed her face. "Baby listen to me....." He felt the pulse. It was strong. He breathed a sign of relief. "She's giving up Jimmy. I can't let her give up."  
  
"She won't Bosco. She won't give up on you. On us." Jimmy patted his friends back. "If anyone can get us out of this its Caleb. Billy and I will keep an eye out outside. You stay here and keep your wife warm." He got up and headed outside where Billy was already standing gard.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Hope Alexandra Boscorelli let out a wail. She wanted her mommy. Needed her here. She loved her cousin Emily but she wasn't her mommy. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw her big sister.  
  
"Mommy's coming home soon Hope. Uncle Caleb went to bring her home. Daddy and mommy are safe little one. I talked to Gamma Angela and she's keeping them safe." She kissed her sisters forhead and the little girl fell back to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*- *-*-  
Seajae woke with a start. At least it felt like she was awake. But the hand stroking her cheek wasn't Bosco's. It was Angela Boscorelli's.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey sweety."  
  
"I'm dead?"  
  
"Far from it honey. I just came to make sure you don't give up. Not now. Not when everything is so right."  
  
"Right? The CIA or whoever is trying to kill us. I got shot. How can things be right?"  
  
"You know as well as I everything has a purpose. You got over me leaving. Your over the worst of it. You need to get back to my son and my grandbabies. Get on with your life Sunshine."  
  
"I never had so much pain."  
  
"You've been though worse baby. I've seen your family.......they miss you but they want you to carry on. To do big things with your life. To make everyday count."  
  
"I've tried."  
  
"And you will make it." She kissed her daughter in laws cheek. "Tell Maurice I love him. And I love you." Seajae closed her eyes and opened them and Angela was gone. She flet someone stir next to her.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm here."  
  
"Angela says she loves you." Bosco looked into his wifes warm brown eyes. He wanted to wipe away the pain that was there.  
  
"I know that. I always have." He wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "Your going to be okay Seajae."  
  
"I know." The door opened and Kim and Doc came in followed by Caleb, Jimmy and Billy.  
  
"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Bosco looked at his freinds.  
  
"Caleb McKenzie lands on your roof in a snow storm and starts throwing around the Boscorelli name people drop what there doing and follow." Kim brought her bags to the side of the couch and Doc followed.  
  
"Only you would get shot in a blinding snow storm and dig out of a anvalanche. Didn't the doc at Mercy tell you to take it easy?"  
  
"Hey its been months since I was at the hospital." Kim cut the sleve off her jacket. "Hey that's a two hundred dollar jacket."  
  
"With a bullet hole in it. Now shut up and let me work here."  
  
"Shut up?" Seajae looked at Doc. "Did she just tell me to shut up?"  
  
"Listen to her. She may take your arm off if you don't." Caleb went to Bosco and motioned him away from Seajae.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Cold but we're all fine."  
  
"We're going to head to Albany and take her to the hospital there."  
  
"No she wants to go home Caleb."  
  
"I called in some favors but I don't know if we can get back to the city today. Bosco the kids are fine. Faith and Doyle pulled up just as I was leaving the station. The FBI has them under lock and key. Bosco its shit out there....I pushed it getting this far."  
  
"How are the girls and Mac?"  
  
"Missing you guys. But Emily, Tatianna and Sully are doing fine with them." Caleb looked at his friends tired eyes. "You need some rest. You all need some rest. Albany in closer. I'm not risking all of us to get back to New York today."  
  
"I would never ask you to risk your life or anyone elses. She's just so,,,,fragile right now. Home would help her fight harder."  
  
"We'll make her fight." Caleb patted his friends shoulder. "Hey Seajae we got an hour window to get you to Albany. I need to take it now or were going to be stuck here. You game for a bumpy ride north?"  
  
"I've ridden with you in good weather and it was scary as hell." Kim bumbed her arm. "Watch it."  
  
"Hey who's the one with the medical training girlfriend. Now stop bitching." Kim looked at Bosco. She smiled to tell him all was going to be ok.  
  
"I hope our friends don't decied to come back."  
  
"We have the air space for a hundred miles is being scanned."  
  
"But if there CIA?"  
  
"They still can't get past this servalience." The tone told Bosco not to take it any futher. "So lets got our of here before the snow gets any worse." Caleb looked at Seajae. "We'll make it home soon kiddo." They packed up and made thier way to the helecopter he had landed a few hundred yards away. Seajae looked at her husband and friends. She had so much in her life. Friends who would risk thier lives for her and a husband willing to die for her. She closed her eyes and let exhaustion over take her. 


	8. Revelations

Chapter Seven-Revalations  
Bosco looked out the window of the waiting room of the hospital. The snow was falling harder then it had all night. But they were safe. A warm pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Kim.  
  
"She's gonna be okay Bosco."  
  
"I know. I was thinking of how to keep her arm dry when we go skinning dipping in the ocean next week." He smiled. Kim gave him another hug and stood beside him.  
  
"What did we do before she came into our lives?"  
  
"Exsisted. At least I did. She brought life back into my world." Bosco looked at Kim. "She became my world." Kim looked out the window at the storm raging outside.  
  
"She's saved us all at one time or another."  
  
"That she has." Bosco looked at Kim. "You look tiered."  
  
"It's been a long day."  
  
"It's more then that."  
  
"Your starting to sound like your wife."  
  
"Your avoinding the qestion."  
  
"I'm fine Bosco. Really."  
  
"If you say so. I'm going for some coffee. You want some?"  
  
"Yeah thanks." Bosco stopped and turned around.  
  
"You can lie to me Kim, but don't lie to yourself." He turned and headed down the hall. Kim hugged herself and continued to watch the snow fall.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Seajae felt no pain in her right arm. They had to do a lot of work but they saved it and gave her some kick ass pain pills to boot. She looked at Billy and Bosco talking at the door. Blinking she focused on her husband. He hadn't shaved in two days. His jeans torn, his boots still damp from the snow. As of this day she hated snow. It was evil. It had tried to kill them along with the CIA. Closing her eyes, Seajae listened to the sounds of Bosco's and Billy's voices. It was a warm feeling.  
  
There were times in her life, before she met Maurice Boscorelli that she wanted to give up her lifes work. Times when she wanted to be anything else but a cop. Not long before she walked into the 55 she had put in her notice with the Marshell's. They had talked her into staying just one more year to help with the 9/11 clean up. Then she had gone to New York and fell in love for the first time in her life. A warm hand stroked her forhead. She opened her eyes. Her husband smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You feeling okay?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. How's everyone?"  
  
"Warm and safe. I talked to Faith about an hour ago. The kids and thier families are in protective costody with the FBI. "  
  
"MMMM good. How are our kids?"  
  
"Missing mommy and daddy but their fine to."  
  
"I love you Maurice. I know sometimes I don't say it enough....."  
  
"I know baby." She was going somewhere Bosco didn't want to go now. He wasn't in the mood for deep relationship discussions. He just wanted to curl up with his wife and sleep for about a week. "You need to rest honey."  
  
"I know." She moved over and patted the spot next to her. "Come to bed Boscorelli." He didn't need to be told twice. Laying next to his wife he kissed her cheek. "I love you Bosco."  
  
"Love you too sunshine." They both feel into a much needed dreamless sleep."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Kim and Jimmy stood in the door way of Seajae's hospital room.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they." Kim smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You think he knew what he signed on for when he married her?"  
  
"Life's full of surprises Jimmy. I'm sure she was a surprise and a half." Jimmy looked at her.  
  
"I don't think this baby was an accident Kim." He turned back and looked at Seajae. "God doesn't make accidents like that."  
  
"Jimmy we can't afford another baby."  
  
"We can't afford not to have it Kimmy. Can you give this baby up?" She tried to look him in the eye and say yes. "Can you Kim?" Jimmy looked at her. "Those two in there have all the love to give and money's not a problem but they can't have anymore kids." He held her hand. "This baby's special Kimmy cause God gave it to us." Kim knew Jimmy was right. There was a perpose for everything. And this baby had a reason. A perpouse that his or her parents were yet to know. Kim wiped her tears and looked at her two friends lying peacfully in the hospital bed. They deserved happiness, They were happy. Even after Mac was born and they told them they would never have anymore kids. They proved them wrong when Hope came into their lives.  
  
"Jimmy, how are we going to make it?"  
  
"Love always finds a way. Isn't that what Seajae's always telling us?"  
  
"Has Seajae Boscorelli ever been wrong?"  
  
"Not that I know of. She knew I was still in love with you." Jimmy kissed his wife. "We're going to make this work Kimmy. I swear." Kim and Jimmy headed back to the waiting room to sit with the rest of thier friends.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
The dream was so real Bosco couldn't tell where it ended and reality took over. It was a world he'd never seen. A world like no other. A world without Seajae. Without Angel Faith, Makenzie and Hope. A live without love. Opening his eyes he looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. Seajae had brought color into his black and white world. Before he had Faith and a string of heartless relationships. Before her he had been empty. Kissing the top of her head he slowly got out of the small hospital bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Go back to sleep Seaj. I'm going to see how everyone is and check when we can get out of here."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to go home. I need to see our babies."  
  
"Me too honey." He kissed her. They all needed to be home. They all needed to feel safe. "I'll be back in a little bit." He watched as her eyelids got heavy once again.  
  
"Don't be too long...."  
  
"I won't." He kissed her one more time and headed out to see how everyone else was holding up. As he left his wife's room Bosco knew one thing for sure. Things were going to change. For the better he hopped. 


	9. Darkness Falls Over Manhatten

Chapter 9-Darkness Falls Over Manhatten  
Home. There was no sweeter place on earth. Seajae sat staring into the flames of the fire place. Hope was contently sleeping on her lap. Bosco had just gone and put Angel and Mac to bed. She looked down at the little girl. She was blond and blue eyed. Her hair was curly like her mothers had been. It had taken them awhile but they learned everything they could about Hope's birth mother after she died. Not only for future refrence but for themselves. They needed to know once they fell compleatly in love with the baby that no one would ever come back to take her away. She felt warm hands on her shoulders. Looking up Bosco smiled.  
  
"You want me to put her to sleep?"  
  
"Please. The news said we got a total of fourty inches of snow in three days."  
  
"Seems like more." Bosco took the sleeping baby from his wife's arms and put her to sleep in her crib. He came back and sat next to Seajae. "You want something?" She curled into his arms.  
  
"Just you."  
  
"You have me."  
  
"I know. I like hearing you say it." She kissed him. "I want to run something by you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to rebuild Angela's." Bosco closed his eyes. They still owned the land where his mother's bar once stood. He couldn't bare to part with the last part of his mom he had.  
  
"Seajae.......I don't know. I mean.....Hell baby it's not like we don't have jobs and a family to raise. What are we going to do with a bar to run?"  
  
"I'll qiut the force." The words struck Bosco hard. He had wanted to here them after Angel was born and then after Mac. But now he wasn't sure that's what he wanted.  
  
"You'd quit?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yes. For something I believe in."  
  
"You'd give it all up?"  
  
"No. I'd have you and the kids and my friends." Bosco kissed her. He let his hand drift down to the scar just below her wiast line.  
  
"Don't Bosco. Don't go there." Seajae took his hand and broght it up to her mouth and kissed it. "What I did. What I went though it was all in the line of duty and what broght me here. Now. To this point in my life."  
  
"And you want to give it up?" She looked down at the ring on her left hand.  
  
"I'm not giving up anything but a career that caused alot of pain and heatache." Seajae looked up into Bosco's eyes. "I want to feel safe. I feel that here with you and the kids but on the streets lately I feel like.....like I.....I'm thinking too much. And you and I both know where that gets you in this job."  
  
"You're really thinking about quitting?"  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her then. Kissed her with all the emotion that had been pent up for days. In the cabin he had watched her wrestle with a bunch of things including her past. He wanted to make it all better. If this what it took to make it better then this is what they would do.  
  
"You can always come back."  
  
"Yeah, I can always come back." She retuned his kiss with a passion she had always had for this man. A passion she never felt till him. "Make love to me Boscorelli."  
  
"MMMM That's one thing I never want you to quit doing Sunshine." He slid his hands under her legs and lifted her off the couch.  
  
"Your going to hurt yourself Maurice." He smiled and carried her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, locking out the rest of the world.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
The world came back with a vengence with the morning light. The phone was ringing before the sun was barly up.  
  
"Boscorelli." Seajae rolled over and grabed the phone.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Elliot? It's five in the morning and you call and say hi?"  
  
"Good morning Seajae. Better?"  
  
"What do you want Stabler and it better be good. I'm leaving for Hawii in twelve hours."  
  
"We got a kid down here for rape and murder."  
  
"Good for you Elliot. Nice job. Now can I go back to bed?"  
  
"Seajae.....it's Charlie Yokas." Seajae sat up. She looked at Bosco still deeply sleeping.  
  
"When...how...." She wispered.  
  
"Last night. We picked him up about a block from the scene. Covered in the girls blood. Seajae he said he didn't do it but hell it all points to him."  
  
"Give me a half hour. Has he asked for his mom or Caleb?"  
  
"Just you."  
  
"Thanks Elliot."  
  
"I'll keep the wolves away till you get her." Seajae hung up the phone and looked over at her sleeping husband.  
  
"Maybe I spoke to soon." She wispered. Everytime the thought of quitting crossed her mind another tragidy came up. Slipping out of bed she pulled her hair back. It was hard with limited movement of her right arm. Quietly she slipped out of bed and got dressed. Seajae kissed her husbands head and left the room. The kids were still sleeping and Kelly and Joey sat at her kitchen table. "I need your huband for a few hours Kelly."  
  
"As long as you bring him back in one peice."  
  
"Promise. Tell Bosco to finnish packing."  
  
"And if he asks where you are?"  
  
"Tell him I'm tieing up loose ends." She grabbed her guns from the safe and Joey helped her with her jacket. "See you in a bit." Joey kissed his wife and the two left the apartment.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Do I dare ask what were doing?"  
  
"No. Head to the 23rd." Seajae looked ahead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want this all to be over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The worring. The pain. I'm quiting the force Joey."  
  
"No your not." She looked at him.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Right. And hell just froze over. Seajae, this is your life. Your world. Your never going to quit this job."  
  
"I am. I'm rebuilding Angela's."  
  
"Really. So your going to be a bar tender? No way. That's just not you Seajae." Joey pulled into the lot behinde the 23rd preicent. He put the car in park and turned off the egine. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Charlie." Was all she said as she got out of the car. Putting her badge around her neck she headindinto the building. Charlie was fourteen. Fourteen. Stopping at the front desk the Sargent looked at her.  
  
"You look like hell Boscorelli."  
  
"Thanks Sarg. I'm here to see Charlie Yokas. Stabler said he'd keep out of lock up for me."  
  
"He's upstairs with Stabler."  
  
"Thanks." Seajae took the steps slowly. Joey stayed two steps behind her. Faith's son was in trouble. Big trouble by the look on Seajae's face. Damn them all for making her the one they always call. She didn't need this. Not now. Not when she was making a life changing decicion. Elliot was at the top of the steps.  
  
"Morning Sunshine."  
  
"Bite me. So how bad is it?"  
  
"He's asking for you. That's all he's said since the black and whites picked him up." Seajae looked though the widow. He couldn't harm a fly. Not little Charlie. Handing her guns to Joey she looked at Elloit.  
  
"Thanks for not calling Faith or Calab."  
  
"He needs a lawyer Seajae."  
  
"He'll get one." She walked in the door. "Hey Charlie." He looked up. His innocent boy face filled with tears. He stood up and went to her. She took the boy in her arms and let him cry. Outside Doyle looked at Stabler.  
  
"You still think he did it?"  
  
"Never thought he did. But he needs to explain what the hell happened." They watched Seajae rock the child. She told him it would be alright. That she would take care of things. The boy continued to cry.  
  
"Charlie. Charlie honey you need to talk to me." She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. Eyes so like Faith's. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was at the park with my friends last night. We ditched some girls we were talking to in the woods. I fell. When I woke up I was covered in blood. I freaked and headed to the street and thats when the black and white picked me up."  
  
"Where were you suppose to be Charlie?"  
  
"Will's house. He was ahead of me a few yards when I fell." Seajae stood and looked at the boys head. There was a three inch laceration at his hair line. Someone had cleaned it but blood still seeped out.  
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
"I hurt all over." Seajae looked up into the two way glass. Elliot noticed her flinch. He watched her as she stroked the boys hair.  
  
"I'll get you some asprine. Charlie, did you hurt anybody. Maybe one of those girls?"  
  
"No aunt Seajae. I would never do that." Seajae knew Charlie and Emily like her own children. She knew he couldn't hurt another human being let alone kill them.  
  
"You want me to call your mom and dad?"  
  
"Not yet. I wasn't there Seajae. I was in the woods and got knocked out. I don't need mom and dad stressing about it right now."  
  
"Charlie, your not going home anytime soon. The blood on your clothes was the girls."  
  
"I never hurt anyone Seajae....I swear." The boy began to cry again. Seajae took him in her arms.  
  
"I know kiddo. I know." She pushed the boy away and stood up. "I'm going to make some calls and see what I can do about getting you out of here."  
  
"Not mom and dad."  
  
"No....but I am giving Elliot Will's address. He was with you right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't he come looking for you?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at Seajae. "I don't know." Seajae went to the door.  
  
"I'll be back Charlie. You want anything?"  
  
"I just want to go home aunt Seajae."  
  
"I'm working on that Charlie." She shut the door and headed down the hall to Elloit. "Will Adams. Fourteen. 5'10 red hair blue eyes. He left Charlie in the park. He lives about three blocks uptown from us." He looked at Seajae.  
  
"You want to come?"  
  
"Yeah." Joey followed them out the door and to the car.  
  
"Should we call Faith. Seajae she's got to be worried about the kid."  
  
"Charlie was spending the night. He usaully doesn't come home till late afternoon. Joey let me handle Faith and Caleb." They got into the car and drove back up town. Elliot was silent as they pulled up in front of Will's house.  
  
"You want point?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take it." Seajae walked up the steps of the brownstone and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. "Mrs. Adams..."  
  
"Detective Boscorelli." She smiled. "How nice to see you."  
  
"I'm afraid this is not a social call. I need to see Will."  
  
"Will? What ever for?"  
  
"Mrs. Adams, he was with Charlie Yokas last night. Charlie was suppose to spend the night. Charlie was found in the park this morning. He said that Will was with him. I need to talk to him."  
  
"He's still alseep."  
  
"Can we wake him. It's important."  
  
"Come in." Seajae followed the woman into the house. Elloit and Joey followed.  
  
"This is detective Stabler and officer Doyle."  
  
"I'll get Will." She walked up the stairs. Seajae turned to talk to Elliot. The scream shattered the quiet. The three officers took the steps two at a time. They stopped behind Mrs. Adams. Will Adams was handing from the light fixture by his belt.  
  
"Well this isn't what I expected." Seajae and Elliot pushed past the boys mother and tried to get the boy down as Doyle called for a bus. "God let there be a note."  
  
"We can't get that lucky can we?"  
  
"What I'm I going to tell Faith?"  
  
"That her son is in deep shit." The removed the boys body from the belt. Seajae checked for a paulse.  
  
"Shallow but there. Joey put a rush on that bus." She tiltled the boys head.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me you little brat." Elliot started CPR. Mrs. Adams wept in the corner of the room.  
  
"Come on Will. Don't do this to your best friend. Don't do this to me." Seajae helped Elliot. "Breath damn it. Breath." Joey let in the paramedics. Seajae and Elliot moved back. If the boy died so did any chance of Charlie proving his innocents died with him. Seajae walked to the street. She opened her phone and dialed her house. Bosco answered on the fourth ring. "Meet me at Faith and Calebs in fifteen."  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"You don't want to know. See you in fifteen." She shut her phone and threw it as hard as she could with her left hand. It shattered agaist the building. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and headed the three blocks to home. And to shatter a mother's world. 


	10. A Little Help From Our Friends

Disclaimer: I don;t own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who still read this.  
Chapter 11-A Little Help From Our Friends  
Seajae looked up at the building she loved with all her heart. Her family was here. And most of her friends. Looking up, she said a prayer. Faith needed to hear what she had to say but Seajae didn't know if she could find the words. Bosco came out the front door. Faith and Caleb followed. Looking at Seajae they knew somthing was horribly wrong.  
  
"Seajae...what....what is it?"  
  
"Nobody's dead." She lied. Someone was dead but nobody they knew.  
  
"Then why do you look like you lost your best friend?"  
  
"Faith, Charlie's at the 23 rd."  
  
"Why?" Caleb held his wife.  
  
"They found him in the park this morning. Covered in blood. Someone else's blood."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"I saw him a little while ago. He's fine. A bump on the head is all."  
  
"What...what happened?"  
  
"A girl was found raped and murdered about a block from where they picked up Charlie. Her blood covered his clothes."  
  
"Oh dear God."  
  
"Will and him were running though the park late last night and Charlie tripped and hit his head. He woke up and saw the blood and flagged down the first black and white he saw. They found the girl soon after."  
  
"Where's...where's Will." Seajae looked at the ground then back to Faith.  
  
"Elliot Stabler, Joey and I just cut him down from his light fixture." Faith's eye's widened. "He's not dead. Close."  
  
"I need to go to my son. Why didn't he call me."  
  
"He was scared."  
  
"I'm his mother."  
  
"Faith he was scared. He did what he did to protect you."  
  
"And what the hell did he get by calling you." She started to her car. Turning around there ws anger in Faith's eyes. "Mind your own business from now on." Seajae looked at Caleb.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You did what you should of done Seajae. She'll see that." Caleb followed his wife. Bosco put his hand on his wifes shoulders.  
  
"You need to stop carring the weight of the world Seaj."  
  
"It was Charlie Bosco. Sweet little Charlie." Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "Bosco I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Let's go upstairs and type your resignation."  
  
"Yeah." She turned and took his hand and they headed upstairs.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*  
The knock was quiet. So quiet that Seajae barley heard it. She got up from the couch and slid open the door. Faith stood hugging herslef on the door step.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Seajae stepped aside. Faith came in.  
  
"The kids and Bosco sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just finnishing up some work. You want something? Coffee, tea, a beer?"  
  
"No....I...ah came to apoligize for earlier. I was rude."  
  
"You were scared."  
  
"No I was rude. You've have done so much for us, for me." Faith looked at Seajae. "He trusted you to help him. He knew he could count on you. You knew what to do. I don't know if I could of stayed calm. He knew that." Faith leaned agaist the counter. "He's just a little boy Seajae. A child." Seajae took Faith's hand.  
  
"I know. And we'll find out the truth. We'll get him out of this." Faith looked at her.  
  
"'This' isn't a speeding ticket. 'This' is murder Seajae. A young girl is dead."  
  
"And Charlie didn't lay a hand on that girl."  
  
"God I hope not." Seajae looked at Faith. Startled by her remark.  
  
"If you don't beleive him Faith......"  
  
"I do. I just know that......that things happen. Tempers flair."  
  
"Charlie is not Fred Faith. He would never hurt someone like that." They were in trouble if Faith didn't believe in her own son. "Charlie didn't hurt that girl. You need to believe in him if we're going to help him." Faith looked down at the paper on the counter.  
  
"Your quitting?" Faith looked up at Seajae.  
  
"Yeah. I'm putting in my two month notice next week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need a break."  
  
"A little drastic, don't you think."  
  
"We're talking about Charlie, not me."  
  
"Thank you for being there for him. He told me you took care of things."  
  
"Is he home?"  
  
"Yeah. Remmington, he's a good lawyer."  
  
"Yeah, he is. His retainer is paid."  
  
"You didn't have to that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You give alot to all of us. Do you save any for yourself?"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Love, money, you give it away like it grows on tree's."  
  
"My money kinda does." She smiled. "Invesments make it seem that way. And well love. I pick and choose who I care about. I tend to give all I have."  
  
"Yes you do." Faith looked at the letter. "Think about this Seaj. Think really hard. You give so much to this job. To this family. To my family, to the Sullivans, Davis's, Doherty's, and Doyle's. Doc and Maggie, Carlos and Peggy. You pulled me out of a depression."  
  
"Faith don't try to talk her out of it." Bosco was coming out of the bedroom. "She made her choice."  
  
"Bosco....I was just stating a fact."  
  
"We've been over it and she made up her mind."  
  
"Hey, I'm in the room and Bosco we were just talking." Seajae looked at her husband. The fear shown in his eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind."  
  
"I'm sorry. How's Charlie holding up?" He knew he didn't want to pick a fight at one in the morning with his best friend and his wife.  
  
"He's holding up. Bosco I need Seajae to help me clear Charlie. She know things that can get her places I can't get to. Even Caleb for that matter."  
  
"Do whatever you need to but in two months she's done." Bosco headed back to his bedroom.  
  
"I didn't mean to piss him off."  
  
"You didn't. He's just a little edgy."  
  
"Your really quitting?"  
  
"Yeah. Now let's get back to Charlie."  
  
"We just need Will to get better right. I mean he tells us what happened Charlie's off the hook." Faith looked at her friend.  
  
"Right. All we need is Will. But I'm not counting on him coming to anytime soon. I'll talk to Charlie in the morning. Maybe he can remember something." Seajae poured a glass of tea.  
  
"You should head to bed."  
  
"I haven't been sleeping much lately."  
  
"Nightmere's?"  
  
"No. Just.....not tiered."  
  
"Bosco seems worried."  
  
"He'll get over it. He always does. The CIA thing put us all on edge."  
  
"You think they might have something to do with the trouble around here?"  
  
"Not thier style." Seajae sat across from Faith and mixed her tea. "We'll figure it all out Faith. Now go home to your husband and your kids."  
  
"That's another thing I can thank you for. For making me see that I wasn't to old for love and babies."  
  
"We're never to old for that. Now stop making my head swell and go home." Faith stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Just think about it my friend. You'll miss the action. The thrill."  
  
"The three o'clock phone calls, bullets, men twice my size trying to kill me. Oh hhh I think I'll take the easy route. Good Night Faith."  
  
"Night Seajae." She closed and locked the door. Downed her tea and headed to bed. Bosco was sitting up staring at the far wall. "You okay sweety?"  
  
"Yeah. Your still quiting?"  
  
"Why would I not?"  
  
"Faith might of made you see something."  
  
"Bosco,,, I need to have time off. Rebuild Angela's. If I deciede to go back to police work it will be because both of us agree to it." Seajae sat at the edge of the bed. "I will see this thing though. I need to do this."  
  
"I know." Bosco looked at his wife. "I also know you can get hurt just as easlie tending bar as you could chasing a rapist. It's an idea I've had in my head." He took her hands, "You home with me every night. No middle of dinner calls. No crazy people stalking our family. The CIA trying to kill someone else, not us." He smiled. "Is that asking too much?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"I guess not. But I will see Charlie though this Bosco."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Marice Boscorelli."  
  
"Not as much as I love you." He pulled her in bed and they spent along time talking about the future.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-*-  
  
Seajae hated the phone. She picked it up after glancing at the clock and seeing four thirty-seven. She needed a new number of a set of friends who knew better then to call at all hours of the day and night.  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"Emily?" Oh god now what.  
  
"Can you come get me?"  
  
"Baby where are you?"  
  
"Grand Central Station. I can't call mom. Please."  
  
"On my way." Seajae slid out of bed and into a sweater and jogging pants. She was so very happy Bosco was a heavy sleeper lately. Grabbing her keys and her gun she headed out the door. Running down the stairs she plowed right into Jimmy.  
  
"Hey. Take it easy....where's the fire?"  
  
"Aparently you would know you smell like one."  
  
"Yeah. We got a call at ten fifty-five. Where are you off to?"  
  
"Grand Central to pick up Emily."  
  
"Emily? What's she doing home?"  
  
"Maybe for Charlie, I don't know."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Hey what are friends for." He followed Seajae to her truck. "You okay?"  
  
"I love getting up at five in the morning." She pulled out and headed up town. "I've been doing it so much lately I think I may have to start doing it for fun." She slapped the siren on her dash and hit the gas a littler harder.  
  
"You need to start saying no." Seajae switched lanes.  
  
"Yeah I know." She pulled in front of Grand Central Station and put her NYPD sticker in the window. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah." They got out of the car and headed into the train station. It was nearly five thirty and early moring comuters were coming and going. Seajae saw Emily clasping her bag, sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hey kiddo." She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Hi Jimmy."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Why all the secreat come in the middle of the night stuff?"  
  
"Mom told me not to come home. I took my last final at seven. I had to be here for Charlie."  
  
"Good enough." The screaming behind them made all three turn. A woman was running down the lobby area. "Why do I think this is not going to be good. Jimmy take Emily to the car."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"Just do it." Security was chasing after the woman. Seajae stepped infront of her and stopped her. "Mam, you need to calm down." Security caught up to them. She showed them her badge. "What's wrong?" The woman was crying hystaricly.  
  
"There....back on the tr..tr...train. He...he tried....oh god." Seajae closed her eyes and wished for once she would of ignored the phone and gone back to bed.  
  
"Who tried what on the train?"  
  
"The man. He....he attacted me." The sounds of shot gun fire echoed though the old building.  
  
"He has a gun?"  
  
"Yyyyes." Seajae looked at the four men in front of her who looked like they were all of twenty one. She flipped open her newly aquired cell phone and dialed 911. "Clear these people out of here. " She said to the security gaurds as the dispatcher answered. "Yes this is Detective Bocorelli badge number 554344 I'm at GCS and I have confirmed there's a man with at least one wepon. Requesting back up."  
  
"Detective Boscorelli do you have a visiual?"  
  
"Negitive. Passanger ID. I'm going in for a closer look." She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Your not going in there Seajae." Jimmy stood behind her.  
  
"Let go Jimmy."  
  
"I'm not letting you. You're not wearing a vest and it's not your job."  
  
"It is my job."  
  
"Seajae I will carry your ass out of here. Stay till back up comes but stay out here." More gun shots and more screaming.  
  
"Jimmy I can't." She took two steps and Jimmy grabbed her hand. She saw fear in his deep blue eyes. Fear for her. A fear she never felt for herself. "Let go." There was anger in her quiet voice.  
  
"No. I'm not letting you die today."  
  
"Who says I'm going to die today?"  
  
"Don't. Just don't."  
  
"People will die if I don't Jimmy. Good people."  
  
"A good person will die if you do." Voices grew louder. Police, swat, and rescue teams decended though the building and to the platform. "I can't let you do this. Let them handle it. You don't have to be everyones hero." She looked at the platform and then back at Jimmy. Seajae knew he prevented something by holding her back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's what friends are for." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Let's go home." Seajae pushed away.  
  
"God bucket boy you need a shower."  
  
"Thanks." They both laughed and headed out to the car. 


	11. Two Of A Kind

Disclaimer: I don;t own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who still read this.  
  
Chapter 12-Two Of A Kind  
  
Seajae woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock and it read 9:45. She had layed back down at seven. The kids had still been sleeping. So had Bosco. She curled next to him and he took her into his arms and hugged her tight. Smilling she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Now she wasn't in the safe haven of her husbands arms. There was just a cold empty feeling along with her cold empty bed. Sitting up she flexed her arm. It still hurt.  
  
"Your pain pills are in the drawer." She looked up to see Bosco standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. He hadn't shaved and he looked better then he had in weeks.  
  
"Thanks. How's things out there?"  
  
"Kelly took the kids downstairs. Titianna had an appointment this morning so Kelly and Faith are taking the kids."  
  
"Faith up to it?"  
  
"Seems Em came home this morning." He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her though hooded eyes. "You know anything about that Sunshine?"  
  
"I just picked her up when she called." Seajae leaned back agaist the headboard. "Any of that for me?" She looked at the coffee cup longingly.  
  
"Could be." He took a cup off the dresser and brought it to her. "Other then the arm how did you sleep?"  
  
"You know I don't sleep."  
  
"You need to start. Only vampires keep your hours and I'm the only one who's bit your neck lately."  
  
"With all my late night calls I think I should change shifts."  
  
"You go back to work tomorrow."  
  
"Stabler's coming down to help for a few days. Liv's still on maternity leave." She looked at Bosco. "Only sixty more days of this."  
  
"It won't end there. You and I both know that." Bosco had come to that conclusion at five o'clock when he rolled over and found her gone for the second morning in a row. She lived for the late night calls and the running to the rescue. "It's going to kill you not to work this way. I can see it already."  
  
"You think I can't quit?"  
  
"I know these people would be lost if you did."  
  
"I can do this Bosco. I know I can. And our friends...they'll get over it."  
  
"Where would Charlie be if it hadn't been for you?"  
  
"In good hands with Faith and Caleb."  
  
"No. He wouldn't of called them. Seajea, you do so much for so many people. Jimmy told me about the thing at Grand Central."  
  
"I'm getting old and loosing my edge."  
  
"No Seajae, your just putting more heart into the job." Bosco sat on the bed next to her and set his coffee on the bedside table. "I know running a bar isn't going thrill you like police work does." Seajae looked at her husbands eyes. Only she knew they revield more about him then any words could express.  
  
"I won't let my feelings for my work interfear with this." She kissed him. "I know what I have to do Bosco." The phone range just then. Seajae looked at Bosco. "I'm not answering that."  
  
"You better. It might be Kelly." Seajae frowned at her husband.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae it's Jason. There's a whole office full of men down here looking for you and Bosco."  
  
"CIA?"  
  
"Yeah." Seajae looked at Bosco. "It's a wonder they didn't pick you up there."  
  
"Fend them off for an hour and we'll be there." She hung up and dialed the phone. "Caleb? Yeah we need some back up down at the station. It seems the CIA is calling us in."  
  
"You got it." Seajae hung up.  
  
"Let's see if I'm cop enough to handle this."  
  
"I don't have any doubts that you can handle this." She stood up and went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes.  
  
"Yeah well we'll see."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No one in their right mind would of messed with Team Boscorelli at the moment they walked into the station. But the CIA wasn't just anybody. The two long time police officers flanked by several FBI angents and fellow NYPD, they would be stupid to make any moves on the two. Seajae stepped into Jason Christophers office, leaving the door open and her husband and friends lingering outside.  
  
"Detective." A tall man stepped forward. "Special Agent Derren Black." He offered his hand but Seajae just removed her sunglasses. "Thank you for coming down."  
  
"Yeah. So what do you want."  
  
"To keep what happened last week under wraps."  
  
"Let me get this straight.....You try to kill six innocent teenagers and two cops and you want to keep it underwraps."  
  
"We didn't kill anyone." He looked behind her at the men backing her up. "It was an investagation that got out of hand Detective. It happens. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"Your men shot at me and I nearly lost my arm." She looked past Agent Black and at the agent standing behind him. "The shot caused an avalanche."  
  
"I apoligize for any harm my men caused. They acted above and beyond orders. We need to clear this matter up Detective Boscorelli."  
  
"You think an I'm sorry and a smile will make this all go away? I don't think so." She looked at Jason Christopher leaning on his desk. "I won't let this go without a fight Agent Black." She wasn't sure but she could of sworn Jason Christopher snickered.  
  
"I was told you were a hard ass but I thought one law enforcement agency to another....."  
  
"Why were those kids a target?"  
  
"They were never a target. Just a threat. We needed to find out how much."  
  
"They are children."  
  
"Children with families on the job. Kids learn early on who to trust. We had somethings that couldn't get out. Things that their counsoler discussed when they were present."  
  
"None of them heard a thing. Just some threats. That's all."  
  
"We need to be sure."  
  
"My word isn't good enough." She wasn't going to back down. Those around her knew she wouldn't and the man in front of her wasn't smart enought to let it go at that.  
  
"At this point, God's word wouldn't be good enough." Seajae took another step into the office and closed the door. Bosco, Caleb, and the half a dozen others looked up and watched as the anger built. Bosco moved from his spot agaist the wall and took a step forward. Caleb stopped him.  
  
"Easy hoss. Let the woman have her say. She can handle this."  
  
"I know." Bosco watched though the window. Seajae looked into Agents Blacks cold blue eyes.  
  
"I will not stand by and let you treat those children like criminals. They arn't part of anything this guy was into. He's dead now and what ever it was died with him."  
  
"I need to be sure Detective."  
  
"Be sure. Those kids have nothing." Anyone would of backed down with the tone of voice Seajae was using. But Special Agent Black wasn't just anybody. He was the best at what he did. And what he did was keep people quiet.  
  
"I read your jacket Boscorelli."  
  
"Then you know I won't be pushed around Black."  
  
"All I know is your a hard ass that doesn't play by the rules. You defy athourity and bend things to suit your mood." Seajae looked at Christopher and he just shrugged.  
  
"I get the job done Agent Black. And I've never killed anyone because they know to much."  
  
"Getting the job done takes alot of skill and tallent. You play this like it's a game." He looked her in the eye. "This is not a game you want to play Detective." The two standing face to face were two sides of the same coin. They both wanted the same thing but were too stubbern to admit it. Agent Black was Seajae Boscorelli before she realized that playing by the rules always didn't mean winning.  
  
"I want those kids and there families safe and left alone."  
  
"All I want is to talk to them. Find out what they know. I have no intention of harming them. You and your FBI goons can be there to asure that."  
  
"You bet your ass we'll be there. Because if one hair on those kids heads is out of place I'm going to blow your world wide open." Agent Black smiled then.  
  
"I wouldn't have it anyother way Detective." 


	12. Hidden Away

Disclaimer: I don;t own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who still read this.  
  
Chapter 13-Hidden Away  
  
Bosco watched Seajae get her running shoes on. He should really go with her but Kelly wasn't do till later and Emily was still sleeping off her college parties. Something was bothering her or she wouldn't be running. He called Jimmy while she was in the bathroom and told him to get up and go for a run. By the sound of it he interupted something. He didn't care. He needed to know that Seajae was okay. And next to him and Sully, Jimmy could find out more then anyone.  
  
"Be carefull."  
  
"Why would I do something as foolish as that?"  
  
"Nows not the time to be a smart ass Seajae." She looked up from her shoes and saw her huband for the first time in a long time look angry at her.  
  
"Yeah well thats all I got."  
  
"Seajae....." She straitened and headed out the door. "Damn it woman." Bosco followed her into the hall. "You need to watch your back."  
  
"I always do."  
  
"No you don't." He grabbed her arm. "Seajae."  
  
"Take your hand off of me Maurice." The look on her face told Bosco he had pushed to far. Releasing her he turned and looked out the big bay window.  
  
"You need to be careful."  
  
"You need to stop worrying Bosco."  
  
"I'll never stop worrying about you Sunshine." Seajae looked at him.  
  
"You need to stop. I've taken care of myself for this long."  
  
"You can't make me stop worrying, loving or caring about you Seajae. Don't you think I haven't tried. Now go for your run so we can get back to our lives." Seajae put her gun and phone on her waistband and walked out of the house before she said something they both would regret. They faught a little more each day and it was making a rift between them. If it wasn't repaired soon they would both loose the best things in thier lives....eachother.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jimmy was outside sitting on the bottom steps with two cups of coffee from the deli across the street.  
  
"I don't want to run."  
  
"Nobody says you had to."  
  
"Yeah. Bosco said."  
  
"Since when do you listen to him?"  
  
"Since I learned if I don't he makes my life a living hell." Jimmy handed her a cup of coffee and she sat down. "He loves you more then anything Seajae. And the more you shut him out the more he feels you don't love him like that anymore."  
  
"I love him like I always have."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem. You never loved him with everything you have."  
  
"You know better then that Jimmy."  
  
"I know you hold back something from us all. Something you never want us to see. I know I never once saw you afraid. Not of anything. You've followed me into fires, you've had buildings fall on you. You've been shot at, beat on. What scares you Seajae?" Seajae took a sip of her coffee and looked into the rising sun.  
  
"Loosing."  
  
"Loosing what?"  
  
"Everything. My life, my job, my kids, my friends." She looked down at the sidewalk under her feet. "I have had it all taken away from me over and over again. My life, my family when I was two. Again at eight when my uncle sent me to boarding school. Every summer and every fall I lost my school and then my foster families. After I joined the Marshall's I was stationed here and there because I had no family." She took another sip of her coffee. "The men I let into my life never made me feel. I stopped feeling along time ago. Then Bosco. He made me feel again."  
  
"That's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah it was. For along time. I felt things I never felt. Love, joy, happiness." She looked back down at the sidewalk. "I just don't know how to hold on to them."  
  
"You've done it well for eight years Seajae. Why is it hard for you to hold on to it now?"  
  
"Maybe I just can't do it anymore."  
  
"Why? You have everything to loose if you give up."  
  
"I know. And all I want to do is pick fights and make him mad at me."  
  
"When you came into my life, that's the way I felt about Kim. I loved to look at her and loved to be with her but I couldn't stand to have her in my life." Jimmy looked at Seajae. "I remeber about a week before Chistmas I went to her apartment to bring some presents for Joey. She opened the door and she looked so beautiful." He smiled. "And she looked at me and asked me 'What the hell do you want Doherty?'. And I wanted to say 'You Kimmmy.....I want you and Joey and me to be a family'. All I did was shove the presents at her and said 'Merry Fucken Christmas' and walked away."  
  
"But in the end...it all worked out."  
  
"Not without you telling me what an ass I had been over and over for two years. What about after Sully was shot. You ran. Where did it get you?" Standing she looked at Jimmy.  
  
"I lost a husband and a baby."  
  
"You got your husband back. You always said that that child was never ment to be. But I know in your heart you grieve for it." He looked her in the eyes. "For her."  
  
"Melinie Rose."  
  
"You ever tell Bosco you named her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You need to tell him things like that."  
  
"I'm tiered. I really can't make it work when I feel like this."  
  
"You told me once to stop my belly aching and go tell my wife that I love her." Jimmy stood up. "I'm telling you don't let that man go. You need him as much as he needs you." He looked up to the window that he knew was her's and Bosco's bed room. "Go up there and tell him everything your scared of. Everything you need to make it work."  
  
"And what if it starts the fight to end all fights?"  
  
"Then you went out fighting." Jimmy turned around and headed back into the building. He knew if Seajae turned and started running she would never fix what was between her and Bosco. If she ran Bosco would never forgive him if he didn't follow.  
  
"When did you get so smart with matters of the heart?"  
  
"Since two woman taught me how to love again." Jimmy went inside and Seajae lowered herself onto the bottom step. Jimmy was right. She needed to talk to Bosco. The door opened and Bosco stepped out.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Jimmy's watching the kids. He said we needed to run together." He extened his arm and Seajae took his hand. He helped her up.  
  
"I think for the first time in a long time I don't want to run." Bosco took his wife in his arms and held her tight. He knew that asking her to quit had torn them apart and asking her not to met Special Agent Black this afternoon was out of the question.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"You and me both." She felt Bosco's arms tighten around you. "Those kids need us."  
  
"I know." Two pagers and Seajae's cell phone rang. "God I can't even apoligize to my husband for being an ass." Sejae took of her phone and started to throw it. Bosco stopped her and showed her his pager.  
  
"Sully...911." Seajae dropped her hand and pressed the botten on her cell phone.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You and Bosco need to get 4563 Lex."  
  
"The safe house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sully?"  
  
"Just get down here." Seajae hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like what we find." Bosco lead her to the truck parked in front of the building.  
  
"We won't know till we get there."  
  
"We should tell Jimmy."  
  
"Kelly's on her way." Bosco threw the siren on the dash and pulled out into traffic. "Sully give you any idea why we need to be there."  
  
"I can only imagian if the brought him from behind his desk." Seajae looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything." She looked ahead. "I just....."  
  
"Baby don't...not now." He reached over and took her hand. "We have forever to work it all out. I don't want to do it now when we have a crisis."  
  
"When don't we have a crisis." Seajae laughed. They pulled up in front of the address. "Holy shit." Their were squads, marked and un marked. Fire and rescue vehicles. They got out of the truck. Sully came up to them.  
  
"You need to take a breath before you even think about me telling you what happened."  
  
"Sully its not like you to play games....don't start now." There was an anger in her eyes neither men had seen before. She knew without Sully telling her. The kids were gone. All of them. "Are they dead?"  
  
"No. They took them and their parents before they torched the place." Bosco reached for her. She pulled away.  
  
"Agent Black better wish he hadn't done this."  
  
"Black is talking to the first responders. Seajae the CIA says they had nothing to do with it."  
  
"The CIA says that alot Sully. You should know that." Bosco put his hand on her shoulder. She strugged off. "I suggest you do more then that if you want to keep me from killing that son of a bitch." She took off before either one of the two men could stop her. Heads turned as she pushed passed the crowds of police and rescue workes. Jason Christopher saw where she was headed and nearly tackled her to stop her from taking off the CIA agents head.  
  
"Boscorelli...you need to back down."  
  
"I warned him Jason...I told him what I would do if he laid a hand on those kids." She struggled agaist the hold he had on her. "Let go of me."  
  
"I know better then most I can't order you to back down but Seajae your only going to make matters worse." She struggled more as Sully and Bosco caught up to them. "If I let you go will you behave."  
  
"What do you think."  
  
"Bosco get her out of here." Jason loosened his grip just enough and Seajae flew out of his arms right to the neck of Special Agent Black. "Seajae!" Three men took off after the woman. Agent Black looked up to see a hundered and thirty pounds of anger coming straight for his throat.  
  
"Detective...."  
  
"You bastard...." Her sunglasses flew off her head and her cell phone and pager off her belt. A quick thinking Bosco ripped the holster and gun off her waist before she reached for it and threated to use it. Seajae hit Black and Black hit the ground. Before she got off a punch that would land her in deeper touble then she was already in Sully and Bosco pulled her off of the Agent who out weighed her by a hundred pounds. "You hurt one hair on those kids head I will kill you, you son of a bitch." Black got off and wiped his suit off.  
  
"Your in a whole lotta trouble Detective Boscorelli."  
  
"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time. Where are they Black."  
  
"I don't have a clue. My agency had nothing to do with this mess."  
  
"Its got CIA written all over it Black." She pushed against the three men holding her back. "Get your hands off of me......damn it." She pushed agiast the people holding her back. "You are such a lier Black....I trusted you."  
  
"Damn it Seajae I had nothing to do with this. I swear." He took of his sunglasses and looked at her with his steele blue eyes. "I swear." Seajae relaxed. Sully and Jason let go of her but Bosco held firm.  
  
"Then who?" She relaxed a little more but Bosco knew better then to let his grip loosen all the way.  
  
"I don't know. Seajae I honetly didn't know where they were. I was waiting for your call this morning to talk to them. I don't back down on deals. I'm as stand up as they come."  
  
"Ego trip Black."  
  
"It's the truth. Ask McKenzie. We worked together alot of years." He took off his sunglassed. "I'm sorry this happened. It wasn't my team." Seajae could smell a lie a mile away and Agent Black wasn't lieing. "I don't think they would send in a team without notifing me first."  
  
"You can't predict what they will do or not do....you know that Black." She turned to Bosco. "You can give me back my gun Bosco." Seajae held out her hand. Silently he handed it to her. He looked at her. Blond hair mussed, cheeks red with anger.  
  
"We need to find those kids. My god they haven't a clue what the hell is going on." Jason Christopher handed her her phone and pager. "Im sorry Agent Black."  
  
"I understand.....Boscorelli, Keep a leash on your wife."  
  
"Man I tried....beleive me."  
  
"If the CIA has them Seajae...I will find them no matter how well they have them hidden away."  
  
"I'm holding you to that." 


	13. What We Need

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Note: I just can't stop....for give me  
  
Chapter 14-What We Need  
  
Seajae sat at her desk with a cup a coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was staring at her computer screen. Things wern't adding up and she didn't like it. Elliot Stabler came and sat across from her not saying a word. He knew better then to interupt her when she was so deep in thought.  
  
"The sad part is I'm suppose to be on a beach in Hawaii right now." She never took her eyes of the computer.  
  
"Sad part is you should of gone. Just left without a backward glance."  
  
"Since when did you join the unfeeling bastards club?"  
  
"Must be the company I'm keeping. You need to go Seajae. Screw everyone else." Elliot looked at her. "You need to do something for you." He stood up. "This place is bringing you down. This job. Hell if I knew anything else I'd be gone."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You live for this shit as much as I do." Pressing a few keys on her keyboard she looked up.  
  
"But it hasn't tried to kill me nearly as many times as it has you." Seajae smiled. She knew Elloit was right. Thinking about her resignation in her top drawer and two weeks paid vaction she'd put on hold made her wish she wasn't the kind of person she was. The phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"There's a man at the front desk looking for you."  
  
"And did you by any chance get a name Doyle?"  
  
"McBride. Jackson McBride." Seajae looked at Elliot.  
  
"What? Is it the kids? Bosco?" She shook her head.  
  
"Tell him I died."  
  
"Seajae....."  
  
"Just get rid of him Doyle." She slammed down the phone and picked up another cigarette. Running away was looking better and better by the minute.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mr. McBide.....Seajae is in a meeting." Bosco came up to him.  
  
"Problem Doyle?"  
  
"No....Mr. McBride is here to see Seajae....um...she's in a meeting."  
  
"McBride?" Bosco looked at the tall lanky man in his early fifties. "Your here uncle?"  
  
"Yeah....And you are?"  
  
"Her husband." The two men studied each other for a few seconds. "Who's she with?" Bosco looked at Doyle.  
  
"Didn't say. "  
  
"Excuse us." Bosco pulled Doyle aside. "Where is she?"  
  
"She told me to tell him she was dead. I couldn't tell him that so...." Bosco looked at the man. He seemed harmless but if Seajae didn't want to see him she had her reasons. He was the only relitive she had left. Maybe he should let it go. But when had he ever just let anything go.  
  
"Aparently my wife doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Can't say that I blame her." Jackson McBride was never the one to mince words. He looked at the two men standing in front of him. Both willing to protect his niece from any harm, physical or mental. "I was just in town....I thought maybe she was in a forgiving mood."  
  
"What has it been like thirty years. You think you deserve forgiving."  
  
"I was in the army. How was I suppose to take care of a child?" He looked down. "I'm sorry for all the pain I might of caused Seajae over the years. I know I'm to blaim for most of her rotten child hood but hell I was nineteen and all I wanted to do with my life was to be a soldier. She was two....so small." Jackson looked at Bosco. "I thought I was doing it for her."  
  
"I think she knows that. But if she doesn't want to see you there's nothing I can do or say to change her mind."  
  
"Have you two been married long?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Three. Angle's five. Mac's two and Hope is one." Bosco knew he shouldn't be talking to the man that aboandoned Seajea so long ago but there was a look in his eyes that told him he needed to know.  
  
"I'm glad. She needs family. My brothers and parents were so close."  
  
"And you weren't to them."  
  
"Didn't go into the family business."  
  
"Maybe it was good you wern't there that day."  
  
"For who. I lost my whole family that day. All but Seajae. And now she won't have anything to do with me because I did what I thought was best for her. I didn't plan on a mission taking me away for so long. When I got back she was gone. No one would tell me where she was." He looked at Bosco. "To be honest I thought she was better off without me."  
  
"I was." Seajae stood at the top of the stairs. "You left me with strangers." She took her time and slowly decended down the steps. Elliot and Faith right behind her. "I was alone." She stopped three steps from the bottom and looked Jackson McBride in the eye. "No one cared if I lived or died."  
  
"I cared Seajae. More then you'll ever know. But things happened. Things I had no controle over." He looked around. It seemed the whole station had given the six of them a wide berth. "I thought we might do this in private."  
  
"These people are my family now Jack. My husband. My friends. These people were here for me when I needed them. Where were you?"  
  
"I was where I thought I needed to be. I'm sorry. I'm glad you made it work for you." He turned to leave. Four sets of eyes turned to see how she would react. Turning Seajae made her way back up the steps. Bosco wasn't going to push. He knew she was walking a thin line as it was and he didn't want her going over the edge on him. Instead he followed Jackson out the door.  
  
"She's been though alot the past few days....hell the last few years. Forgiver her if she wasn't as cordial as you expected." Jackson tuned to face the man who had taken care of his niece for more years they he ever could of.  
  
"I understand." There was sadness in the older mans eyes. "I let her down."  
  
"No. You may have given her up but what was in her past made her what she is today. No matter how she feel Mr. McBride."  
  
"Please call me Jack." He looked at Bosco. "My niece married a man named Bosco?"  
  
"Marice actually, Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"You seem to know my niece well."  
  
"We've been together a long time. We went though a lot together. More then some people should be aloud. She's my life and I'd like to think I'm hers."  
  
"I just needed to know she's ok."  
  
"She's not ok. Not at the moment. It seems we have one problem after another lately."  
  
"I thought when she got the bastard who killed are family things would of been easier on her."  
  
"Not in our line of work. Mueller was an end to one chapter of our lives. One that brought us together."  
  
"I wish I was there to see the bastard die."  
  
"Maybe things would of been easier." Bosco looked up to the window he knew his wife was looking out of. "Or maybe not." He looked back down at Jack McBride. "Seajae is everyones rock. She's the one we all turn to when the shit gets deep. And she pulls us though. For too many years I thought she cared to much for the people around her and she could never spread herself so thin. But she does and she does it well."  
  
"Our whole family thrived on pressure and caos." Jack turned and looked Bosco in the eye. "Take care of her. Thanks for talking to me."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"My fligh for Denver leaves at eight. I was only here for the day."  
  
"Army still have you by the balls?"  
  
"Till the day I die." Bosco saw Jimmy coming his way. He had Ireland in a stroller.  
  
"You headed home?" Jimmy looked up.  
  
"Yeah. We just came to bring Kim dinner."  
  
"Jimmy Dorety this is Seajae's uncle Jackson Mc Bride. Take him home and tell Kelly to keep him company and introduce him to the kids." Jimmy looked at Bosco then Jackson.  
  
"Sure. How are you doing sir." Jimmy held out his hand.  
  
"Fine. Bosco....do you think...."  
  
"Yes. Jimmy will take good care of you and I'll call my nanny and tell her you'll be stopping by." Bosco looked at Jack. "You need family just as much as we do." He turned and headed back into the station.  
  
"My jeeps just over here. This by the way is Ireland." Jack smilded and bent over and took the little girls hand.  
  
"Gland to meet you Ireland." The two men walked to Jimmy's jeep. He strapped the child into her car seat.  
  
"So....Your Seajae's ucle Jack."  
  
"Yeah." They both got into the jeep. "Your a friend of the family?"  
  
"Yeah. Seajae and Bosco have been a big part of our lives." Jimmy pulled out of the station parking lot. "She's one hell of a friend."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't screw her up that much."  
  
"Not that much no....." Jimmmy laughed. They drove the rest of the way to the house in a comfortable silence.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Did you tell him where I was?" Seajae looked at Faith.  
  
"ME! I....no way."  
  
"Then your husbands behind this." Slamming around stuff on her desk Seajae's anger grew. "I have a life now. I don't need him. Not now not ever." Bosco stood at the door and whatched his wife. Elloit and Faith had the good sence to back out of the office.  
  
"She's all yours." Faith wispered as she headed to her own office. Seajae looked up.  
  
"You can run McKenzie but I know where you live." She slammed down a large code book on her desk. "And you,,,,,Mr Nicey Nice.....you....you talked to him like he was....."  
  
"Family?" He took a step into the office and avoided a flying stapler as she threw it.  
  
"He's nothing. Nobody." Bosco took his wife by the sholders and held her befor she threw her coffee cup though a window.  
  
"He's all the family you have besides me and the kids."  
  
"He left me.'  
  
"He did what he thought was best for you. He couldn't raise a child. Even if he quite the army. Damn it Seajae it's not always the way you see it." He pulled into his arms and hugged her close. "Sometimes you just need to lighten up and listen to what people have to say." He ran his hand up and down her back. "He loves you and we're all he's got."  
  
"You sent him to our house didn't you?" He hugged her tighter, pinning her arms to stop her from hitting him.  
  
"Yeah. Jimmy was downstairs. I sent him home with him."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"You wouldn't have it anyother way Boscorelli."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Special Agent Black sat across from Seajae. Things were bad. The tension in the room was thick. Black noticed the woman's clenching fists. He didn't move. He hardly blinked.  
  
"They have to be somewhere Black."  
  
"I know and me and McKenzie are looking." He watched her as she curbed her anger. She was a hot head and a damn good cop. She was madder then a wet hen and thats how he needed her right now. "You need to take yourself out of this Boscorelli."  
  
"I don't think so. I want those kids safe." Standing up she lit a cigarette and looked out the small window in her office. The things running though her head right now were mixed. Between the kids missing, Jack, Charlie and everything else that was going on lately she was pulled in too many directions. "You have them Black.....I just want to know why." She turned and looked into the steele blue eyes she lothed. "Just tell me why."  
  
"I'm not lying to you Seajae. The CIA may of had something to do with it but I wasn't envolved." Black looked into Seajae's cold dark eyes. If this came down to a pissing match he would win. Turning back to the window she closed her eyes. She needed to surface a power she knew she had. So many times when she needed it, it had been there. Now nothing. A knock broke her out of her thoughts and she turned.  
  
"Yeah." Faith stood at the door.  
  
"The hospital called. Will is out of his coma. Elliot is waiting for you."  
  
"Thanks Faith." Faith shut the door. Seajae grabbed her gun and her jacket. "This isn't over Black. Not by a long shot."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Boscorelli. I need you just as much as you need me. Let's not forget that."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I think I need a lawyer." Will Adams looked up to see Seajae and Elliot walk into his hospital room. His parents stood by him. Maxwell Ames hadn't been in the kids life for all the years she'd known the boy. It was good that he was there when the kid needed him.  
  
"Mrs. Adams, Mr. Adams, Will. Its good to see you awake. You scared us."  
  
"Detective Boscorelli......my wife told me how if you hadn't come when you did Will might never had made it. Thank you." He shook her hand then Elliots.  
  
"We need to go over a few things. Will."  
  
"I need a lawyer dad." Seajae looked at Elliot then the boy.  
  
"Missy Blake is dead. She was raped and murdered. We have a search warrent for you house and locker. We know you were dating her. Charlie filled in some blanks."  
  
"My son asked for a lawyer."  
  
"Fine. I'm just laying out my facts. Missy was fourteen weeks pregnat. I have warrents for this nice nurse here to take some blood for DNA testing," Seajae pointed to the brunette behind her. "So just tell your lawyer what ever you want." She looked at the boys parents. "A young woman died. Let's not let an innocent child suffer." Turning Seajae left the room and Elliot followed.  
  
"Nothing like scaring the shit out of the kid Seaj."  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Hell no." Elliot knew betther then to get in Seajae's way when she got in a mood like the one she was in. She was pissed at the world right now and maybe, he thought, it was just what she needed. They got into the car and Seajae stared out the windshield. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You think I should forgive Jack?"  
  
"Forgive? That's a big word. Yeah, I think you should. Life's too short to die angry Seajae."  
  
"Yeah. I guess." She put the car into gear and pulled away from the hospital. She needed to get out of town fast. Her vacation was way over due. 


	14. Forgiveness

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Note: I just can't stop....for give me  
  
Chapter 15 Forgiveness  
  
Seajae sat behind the wheel of her car and looked at the street in front of her. Too many cars lined her street for eleven o'clock on a Wendesday night. Too many cars she knew. She rubbed her her eyes. All she wanted to do was go to bed. Now she had to face at least seven or eight people she loved dearly but didn't want to deal with. Not now. Not today. Stepping out of her car she lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. It smelled like snow. They didn't need that either. Slamming the door she took two steps toward the brownstone when she heard something. Without thinking she dropped her cigarette and pulled out her gun.  
  
"Sorry." The horse wisper came from the stairwell of the basement apartment.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I came down to......get some air."  
  
"Yeah,,,well you need to be more carefull. There's a lot of peolple who carry guns around here." She reholstered her gun. "I'm sorry about this afternoon Jack. I have issues and now really wasn't a good time."  
  
"I know." He looked at the beauty his niece had become. Her black curls were now blond. Other then her brown eyes there wasn't a stich of her mothers Indian heratige to be seen. Cathleen had been a beauty in everyway. Seajae was too. But there was a hardess about her that he knew was a defence to scare people away. But the people around her wern't scared. They loved her and protected her when he couldn't.  
  
"When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Tomarrow. I have a one o'clock flight."  
  
"Are they all mad at me?"  
  
"Who? Your friends?" Jack smiled. Seajae ached. It was her fathers smile. She remembered little of him but his smile was embeded in her heart. "No Seajae. They could never be mad at you."  
  
"Oh yes they can." She sat on the cold step. "I've done a lot of stupid things in my life."  
  
"And you have all these people to remind you of that and stand by you."  
  
"I would of liked to have you standing by me."  
  
"I'm here now." He sat next to her. "I saw you being born Seajae. Your mom....she wanted you more then anything in this world. You were going to be the glue that held our family together. There was something going on and I wanted to know what the hell it was. It was like the day you were born you saved the world. We all had to be there. In the room. My parents, my sister and her husband. Everyone was there. It wasn't like the birth of your brothers and sister."  
  
"Mama knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I was born with a gift. I can see things sometimes. But as a child I was shuned for it and I pushed it aside." Seajae looked at the clearing sky. "I let it grow cold and now it only....I....I can only use it once in a while."  
  
"Her family was very into the old stuff. Shaumans, healers, medicine men." Jack looked at his Seajae. "You have it for when you need it."  
  
"Yeah. I better get upstairs and take my medicine."  
  
"They are an increadable bunch of people Seajae."  
  
"I know." She stood up. "Your welcome to be part of it. There's always room for one more."  
  
"Thank you." They both walked upstairs knowing without words all was almost forgiven.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco watched as his wife slept. She was snuggled close to him. It had been a long time since she clung to him. Since she needed him. She was bumbarded with friends and family when she and Jackson came upstairs. Giult racked him when he called in the troops. Olivia and Billy. Doc and Maggie. Ty and Alex. They would guilt her into anything. But she didn't need to be guilted. She knew. Seajae knew how family should be and always made room for more. And there was always room for forgiveness.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-  
  
Beepers going off at five in the morning were getting to be an everyday thing. Seajae slammed her's down and dialed Elliot's number.  
  
"Could I sleep in one morning please?"  
  
"No." She heard the teasing in his voice. "Will wants to talk to us."  
  
"At five in the morning?"  
  
"Got the message when I got in."  
  
"Why do you go in at five?"  
  
"Cause your the night owl."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So you coming or I'm I doing all the work?"  
  
"Give me a half hour." Hanging up the phone she snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you Bosco." She felt his lips on her neck.  
  
"I love you too." His hands roamed her body. "MMM please tell me your not leaving this bed."  
  
"I got to." Bosco held her tighter. "It's Will. He wants to talk to us."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"It's for Charlie." Bosco kissed her again.  
  
"The kids haven't seen you in days."  
  
"I know. It will all be over soon and we can go on our vacation."  
  
"Promise?" Seajae turned and looked at him. The tone of his voice was almost scary. His eyes were sad and worried.  
  
"Yes Bosco. I promise. You me and the kids. Susie and Susan. Maybe uncle Jack."  
  
"Are you glad I sent him here instead of putting him on a plane?"  
  
"Yeah." Kissing him she got up. "I swear no more five a.m. phone calls."  
  
"Don't make promise's you can't keep baby." He sat up. "I didn't want you to quit but you need to slow down."  
  
"I know. " She slipped on her jeans and t-shirt. "We find those kids and get Will to confess and I will slow down and we will get the bar rebuilt...."  
  
"And return Cole Lamberts call."  
  
"Cole called?"  
  
"A week ago. He wanted to talk to you about a foster child."  
  
"Bosco I told you no."  
  
"It's Allie Seajae. He wants us to take Alli."  
  
"Alli is missing."  
  
"She wasn't when Cole called." Bosco watched his wife put her hair up. "Call him Seaj."  
  
"When I find them I will. Till then there really isn't a reason to now is there." She left the room knowing he was angry at her. Knowing they were close to a fight that niether one of them could win. Or be forgiven.  
  
"Mama?" Seajae turned to see her five year old daughter standing in her bedroom door way.  
  
"Hey baby girl.....go back to bed."  
  
"You going to work?"  
  
"Yes Angel mommy needs to go to work for a little bit."  
  
"I want to go to Awaii" Seajae knelt in front of the girl.  
  
"So do I baby." She hugged the little girl for the first time in days. Bosco watched his wife and daughter. They needed to be a family again. Needed the closeness niether one of them were raised with. "Mommy will be home in a little while." Bosco knew niether one of them would forgive themselves if they didn't fight to keep them all together.  
  
"Angel Faith,,,,let mommy go to work." Bosco walked down the hall and picked up the little girl in one arm and stopped his wife with the other. He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Seajae. I'll stand by you though where ever this goes. Just remember that."  
  
"Thanks you." She kissed him back and grabbed her gun and headed out the door hoping she would come back home soon and be able to put all of the crap of the last few weeks behind her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"She told me it wasn't mine." Will looked at Seajae and Elliot. "Me and Missy were tight. We ....well we were sleeping together and then she tells me this. I wanted to keep the kid. She didn't. She told me I had no say." Will looked down. "She told me it was Charlie's. I flipped. She tried to push past me and I pushed her agaist the building."  
  
"Will you don't have to say anymore." His mother looked worried.  
  
"Yes I do. Charlie....he's been nothing but my friend." Will looked at Seajae again. "You know Charlie couldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Missy hit her head and fell to the ground and landed on a bottle. I paniced, checked her palse and then,,,,,I ran and I saw Charlie laying on the trail. He had tripped and hit his head. I wiped Missy's blood off and.....I went home showered and.....tried to sleep."  
  
"Then you tried to kill yourself."  
  
"I just wanted to die to."  
  
"Will Adams your under arrest for the murder of Missy Blake." Seajae turned to Elliot. "Read him his rights." She stood up and went out the door. Peggy Jerret stood at the nurses desk.  
  
"Hey Seajae." The woman looked at her friend. "Seajae?" Peggy came around the desk catching Seajae before she hit the floor. "I need some help over here." Peggy yelled. Elliot came out of Will's room.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He went to his knees. "Peggy?"  
  
"She walked out of the room got pale and passed out." Doctors and nurses sorround them.  
  
"Seajae? Seajae!" Elliot helped the doctor and nurses put her on a gurney. "Peggy call Bosco. I don't like this one bit." Elliot watched Seajae being wheeled down the hall. Things wern't looking to good. Shaking his head he followed hopping Bosco was in a forgiving mood cause this was not going to make him happy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"She's anemic. Her sholder isn't healing like it should and she's exhausted." The doctor looked at Bosco. "I'm pulling her badge Maurice. She can't keep going this way."  
  
"Doc you can't. It will kill her."  
  
"It's killing her now. Damn it I told her she was pushing it the last two times she was here. Now I'm taking things into my own hands." Doctor Miller slammed a file on the nurses desk. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Doc come on. We were leaving on vacation before this crap with Charlie. You call Swerski and its over for her." Bosco knew it couldn't end this way. Not with Seajae loosing her badge this way. "We'll take the three vacation starting now."  
  
"She straps on her gun in the next month Boscorelli I'll have her badge. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. She'd never forgive me if I let you do this."  
  
"Maybe not but she may thank you. She's at the edge Bosco." Bosco looked down at the counter. "You know as well as I do."  
  
"Yeah." He looked at the doctor. "I'm sending the kids and thier nanny out tomorrow. I need some time."  
  
"I won't sign the release till Thursday. She needs rest."  
  
"Thanks doc." Bosco turned to see his wife pale and thin laying in the bed. She looked fine two hours ago. He let her leave the house. If anything bad happened to her he would never forgive himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Faith, Billy, Kim, Jimmy and Carlos sat in the wiating room. Things were too quiet. Peggy had called Carlos as soon as Seajae was brought into a room. Carlos called Jimmy. Jimmy called Billy and Bosco called Faith. It was a support system they all depended on for everything. Elliot walked in with Olivia.  
  
"Doctor is saying exhaustion. He's keeping her on bed rest for two days."  
  
"He thinks he can do this how?" Faith asked.  
  
"Enough seditives to trank a horse." Elliot looked at Faith. "Will confessed. Charlie is in the clear." Relief washed over Faith.  
  
"Something good coming out of this mess." Sully and Ty came into the room.  
  
"Rumor has it there's been a disterbance in here."  
  
"Yeah too many cops in a place tends to scare everyone off." Jimmy smiled.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Worn out." Faith stood up. "We all have been depending on her too much." Looking out the window she felt guitly. "Me especially."  
  
"She wouldn't want it anyother way Faith." Sully stood next to her.  
  
"Well we need to stop putting our problems on Seajae's shoulders. I mean we survived years before she came into out lives." Faith turned to her friends. "Do you think we can keep Seajae out of our problems long enough for her to get back to a hundred precent?"  
  
"Hell we can try. If she doesn't stick her nose in them." Jimmy looked at his friends. "Lets make a pact. Keep our problems and crisis to ourselves till Seajae's better."  
  
"Agreed." They all said. And hoped Seajae would forgive them for shutting her out of their lives for awhile. 


	15. Without A Trace

Disclaimer:I own nothing  
  
Aurthor's Note: I just want to finnish this so thanks to all who have read it.  
  
Chapter 16-Without A Trace  
  
It was two o'clock and the squad room at the 5-5 filled with friends and family. When Maurice Boscorelli called a meeting no one said no. The shift started in an hour. He didn't need that long but he wanted to be sure they all knew where they stood in the most recent crisis and what he was going to do about it. He walked into the room and fifteen sets of eyes followed him to the front of the room.  
  
"Thank you all for taking time out of your busy lives to do this. Most of you all know that Seajae was taking a statment at the hospital this morning and she past out. Her doctors are calling it exhaustion at the moment. He'll know more after he runs some more test." Bosco cleared his thoat and looked at the floor for a minute and then back up at his friends. "Seajae's in pretty bad shape guys. I'm not going to lie and say a few days rest is going to make it all go away."  
  
"Whatever you need Bosco, we're here." Sully stood at the back of the room and spoke for all present in the room.  
  
"I appreciate what all of you have done. Since my mom died we've all been a little out of sorts and this is just another set back. Some of you know that starting in March we're rebuilding my mom's bar." Some looked surprised others gave knowing smiles. "Seajae wanted to quit and run the bar herself." Bosco looked at his frinds. "My wife has always been there for us. Sometimes me more then anyone expects her to be the strong one. We need her here not running the bar down the street but if things don't change she's going to kill herself."  
  
"Bosoc....she's just tiered right?" Jimmy asked. "There's not someting your not telling us."  
  
"Loosing these kids put a strain on her. She made promises she couldn't keep. You know she doesn't like when that happens. Dr. Miller is sadating her for forty eight hours. It will give her body time to heal. I don't know about any of you but since we got off that mountain I haven't seen her eat anything. I should of seen it."  
  
"We were all busy."  
  
"Yeah well I'm married to her. I should of seen it." Faith watched her friend struggle with the fact his wife had been over working herself and he was too wrapped up in something else to see it.  
  
"We're all guilty Bos." Ty and Alex had been absent from some of the recent gatherings as were Sully and his family but Bosco knew they cared and were there for them in a crisis.  
  
"Well now that you all know how things stand . What I need from you guys is to find these kids. I would love to tell Seajae when she leaves the hospital that those kids are safe and sound." They all nodded in agreement and headed out to work. Faith and Caleb stayed behind.  
  
"I'm sorry about taking atvantage of Seajae Bosco." He looked at his best friend of over fifteen years. She looked tiered but all the worry and stress of the last week erased from her beautiful face.  
  
"Faith she did it for all of us. Charlie is as much our family as anyone. Don't blame yourself. Ever since we came off the mountian its been one thing after another." Bosco hugged her. "She wouldn't of had it anyother way." Caleb nodded in agreement. They stood there for along time, gaining strength from eachother.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae awoke disorented. She felt weaker then she ever felt before. Looking around she knew where she was and sitting in the chair next to her bed was her uncle. Jackson looked older then she remembered but it had been nearly thirty years hadn't it. A nurse came in and put something in her IV.  
  
"What are you doing?" She wispered. Though hazy eyes she reconized Peggy.  
  
"You need rest Seajae. Doctor's orders."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"He's on his way. He had a meeting at work." Jackson took her hand.  
  
"I can't loose him Jack." Tears stung her tiered eyes.  
  
"He's not going anywhere sweetheart." He stroked the hair out of her eyes. "And niether I'm I." Her eyes grew to heavy to keep open.  
  
"Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone's fine." Jackson knew she needed to hear the words. To know she wasn't letting anyone down by being here. "They'll all be here when you wake up."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." It was one promise Jackson McBride intened to keep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Some of the dreams were hazy and some were so vivid Seajae wasn't sure they wern't real. Scenes of her and Bosco. Angle Faith. Mackenzie and Hope. Seajae needed to pull herself out of the dark abyss she was in but even the sound of familier voices couldn't get her to the surface. She gave up and let the darkness take her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sully sat next to Seajae's bed. He held her hand. She was pale. He had never seen Seajea so weak and pale. Even after Mackenzie's birth. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned seeing Tatianna behind him.  
  
"She's better?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"She will get better John." She put his arms around him. "Soon. Soon she will be back to the old Seajae."  
  
"I hope your right honey." She smiled.  
  
"When have I been wrong?" Sully laughed.  
  
"Well....." She punched him lightly.  
  
"I'm going for coffee. You want some?"  
  
"Please." Sully turned back and watched his friend sleep. He hoped Tatianna was rigt. Seajae needed to be better soon. For all there sakes.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Bosco sat in his patrole car writing up a ticket for the car in front of him. A knock on the window make him look up. Ty was standing next to his car. He rolled down the window.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ty looked at his friend.  
  
"This jag off ran a red. What does it look like I'm doing?" Ty bent down and looked at Joey Doyle in the drivers seat. He strugged his shoulders and raised his hands.  
  
"Bos, your wife is in the hospital. You need to be there with her."  
  
"Sully and Tatianna are there." Ty shook his head.  
  
"And you feel you don't need to be?"  
  
"She's sleeping Ty." Bosco kept writing the ticket.  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"What!" He yelled looking in his friends eyes. "What do you want me to do. Sit on my ass and worry if she's going to pull though this. I know she is."  
  
"Maybe just to be there when she wakes up." Bosco tore the ticket out of his book and opened the door.  
  
"Do you know how many times I sat and waited for her to wake up Ty. I logged less hours on the firing range." He walked to the car and gave the teenaged boy the ticket. Ty watched him. He seemed tence and for Bosco that wasn't good. "I can't sit anymore."  
  
"Hey man I understand. But how do you think she'd feel waking up without you there?"  
  
"Ty just let it go. I need to work. To keep my mind off all the other shit." He opened the door. "We're all meeting at the hospital at 11:30. Pass it on to whoever. Miller is letting up on the seditive and Jackson promised we'd all be there when she woke up." Ty saw his friend soften a bit. "I need you there. We need you there."  
  
"You got it. Any word on the kids?"  
  
"No. I'm going to shake Black's tree on my dinner break."  
  
"Don't shake too hard. You don't want the CIA coming down on you too hard."  
  
"I'm not scared of them." Bosco got in the car. "See you later?"  
  
"Yeah. Call me if you need me before then."  
  
"You know I will." Bosco rolled up the window and Doyle pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Black's office?"  
  
"Yeah. And don't start on me too. "  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Seajae."  
  
"When have I ever given you a hard time about the way you treat your wife."  
  
"I treat her fine Doyle. You better then anyone know that."  
  
"All I know is your in a car with me while your wife is in a hospital room less then a mile uptown."  
  
"Seajae wants these kids home."  
  
"How does working the street get that done?" Doyle pulled into the office complex that held Agent Blacks office.  
  
"It keeps me from killing some bastard for not giving me the answers I need." Bosco got out of the car.  
  
"You need me to call Davis?"  
  
"Only if Black comes flying out his window and hits the car." Bosco looked at Doyle. "I was kidding." Joey shook his head. "You know I was kidding Doyle." All he did was watch as Bosco headed up the steps and hoped his friend and partner was kidding. Almost afraid to follow Joey got back in the car and made a phone call.  
  
---------------------********************------------------ *******************--------------------  
  
"Boscorelli. I heard about your wife. Hows she doing?" Black reached out his hand, Bosco didn't take it.  
  
"Find those kids Black." Derren Black didn't take kindly to threats. But Marice Boscorelli had clout in this city. Problably more then he knew he had. Him and his people had brought down some big names in drug runners and dirty politions in the last few years. Along with his FBI connections and pull with a dozon law enforcement agencies he was a far better police officer then his beat cop sargents badge reflected. Along with his wife. A wife that lay helpless in a hospital bed because she pushed to hard.  
  
"I'm trying." Was all he could say.  
  
"Not hard enough apparently. Funny how sixteen people can drop off the face of the earth and not one person witnessed it. I tried telling Seajae to let it go. Aparrently its one of those things that she can't let go. And when she wakes up and I cut her loose its you she's coming after Agent Black. I don't know how much you know about my wife but you best start working your ass off to find those kids. Once I let her loose Black she'll be all over you. Ever seen pit bull attack?" Bosco leaned on Blacks desk with both hands. "Thats a walk in the park compared to what my five foot six inch wife will do to you."  
  
"Is that a threat Boscorelli?"  
  
"Damn straight." Bosco turned and headed for the door. He turned back. "Seajae has never given up on somthing she believes in. More then once she nearly died trying. If anything happens to her and I find out you had anything to do with those kids turning up missing I will find you." Bosco opened the door and headed out of the building.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eleven o'clock couldn't come soon enough. Bosco threw his vest and gun belt in his locker. He turned and looked at the pictures that hung on the door. Seajae. Angel, Mack and Hope. His life. His loves. He must of done something right to deserve them. He traced the line of his wifes face. She was his forever. He hoped he could make her see she needed to slow down or she would't be around for anyone. Slamming his locker Bosco headed out. Joey Doyle was at his truck.  
  
"Bum a ride old man?"  
  
"Who you calling old." Joey looked at his watch.  
  
"You in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Hell I forgot. How did you remember?"  
  
"Kelly has it circled on our calandar. The big four-O. How does it feel to be middle age man." They got into the truck.  
  
"Ask me in ten years." Bosco started the truck and headed toward the hospital. "We're leaving for Hawaii on Friday. You still tagging along?"  
  
"You took my wife, hell yeah I'm tagging along. I have a week."  
  
"You can take Kelly back if you want. She needs a vacation from the Boscorelli triple threat." Joey laughed.  
  
"The best birth controle in town. A week with the Boscorelli kids." Joey looked a Bosco. "Your kids are great. They listen. They have manners most adults don't have. They're great kids Bosco."  
  
"Your wife and you have a lot to do with that. Your both there when we can't be."  
  
"I'll take some credit but you and Seajae, you made those kids what they are." They pulled into the hospital parking lot. There were sqauds and detective vehicles all around the lot.  
  
"This doesn't look good."  
  
"Your telling me." They got out of the truck and headed for the ER doors. Sully, Faith, Ty, Kim and Alex stood at the nurses desk. Bosco scanned the room. Elliott and Caleb stood talking to Christopher and Swerzky to Jimmy and Carlos.  
  
"What happened." All eyes turned to Bosco. The nurses and doctors stopped what they were doing. Faith took a step forward.  
  
"Ah we....we went upstairs to see Seajae....Bosco Sully and Jimmy had just met us in the cafiteria for a minute. We came up to her room and......"  
  
"And what Faith?" Bosco grew tence. Joey took a step closer to his friend.  
  
"She was gone Bos. Her room was empty. IV's gone. It looked like she was never there."  
  
"Maybe they moved her....maybe....."  
  
"Bosco.....Peggy just got off duty...they didn't move her. But whoever took her waited till the shift change. Waited for everyone to be busy."  
  
"Your telling me someone took my wife from one of the busiest hospitals in New York. Just took her and her IV and walked out the front door." There was an anger in Bosco's eyes that had been saved for people he arrested. Now he was looking at Faith and Sully with the same angery look.  
  
"They didn't use the front door." Ty looked at his friend. "We don't know how they got her out but they didn't use any of the entraces down here. No one here or at the main entrance would of let that happen." Bosco looked down at the floor then back up.  
  
"Then where the hell is my wife?"  
  
"Bosco, were searching the hospital room by room. If she's here we'll find her."  
  
"If she's here." The doors of the ER opened and Special Agent Darren Black came into the room that was uncomfortably silent. Bosco turned and the anger in his chest rolled out of him. He knew then who was behind his wifes disappearence. Without thinking he lunnged for the younger man. It took six people to hold him back. "You son of a bitch where is she?"  
  
"Where's who Sgt Boscorelli." The tone in his voice was not as calm as he would of liked it to be.  
  
"My wife Agent Black. And if you don't have the right answers no one will bother holding me back because they'll all want a peice of you. Now where the hell is my wife?"  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli is an important witness in a CIA investigation but we would never indanger someone by removing them from a medical facility." Black took a step back knowing Boscorelli would try and lunge for him again. He didn't have to. Elliott Stabler took three steps and had the man agaist the wall.  
  
"Wrong answer ass wipe. Now again my friend wants to know where his wife is."  
  
"I don't know. If we have her they.....hell they wouldn't tell me. I'm just the agent in charge. The company does what ever it wants to. Damn it McKenzie tell them. If they had ever mentioned taking Seajae I would of intervined." Elliott tighted his grip. "I would of. Damn it this is not what I signed on for I swear." Elliott loosened his grip and let Blacks feet back to the ground.  
  
"We find out your lieing and they'll never find all the peices of your body." The room grew quiet again. Seajae Boscorelli was missing. And with all the men and woman standing there no one knew where to begin to look for her. She had dissappeared without a trace. 


	16. Without Her

Chapter 17-Without Her  
  
Bosco watched Kelly feed the kids breakfeast. He canceled the reservations for Hawaii. He promised Angel as soon as daddy finnished work they would all go. How could her explain mommy not there was a whole different problem. Kelly looked up.  
  
"I took care of it Bosco." He looked at her. "They understand that mommy had to go on a trip for work but will be back soon." Jack came out of the bathroom. "And Uncle Jack and I are taking them to the zoo to look at the winter animal exhibit."  
  
"Thank you Kelly." Bosco sat next to Angel Faith.  
  
"Mommy's not safe daddy." The little girl looked at him with steel blue eyes. Her black curles in a poney tail.  
  
"Why Angel?" Bosco tried to be casual but he knew that Angel senced things. Faith had told him about the call when they were in the mountians.  
  
"Cause of work. The bad guys make her mad and they don't like that she catches them."  
  
"Do you know where mommy is Angel?"  
  
"Do you?" She looked at her father. "Cause you should always know where mommy is daddy." Her blue eyes bright and clear.  
  
"Most of the time I do baby. Mommy always tells me where she's going but this time she had to leave so fast she couldn't."  
  
"Can you find her?"  
  
"Uncle Caleb and Uncle Elliot and a lot of other people are looking for her."  
  
"Annie Faith too?"  
  
"Auntie Faith too."  
  
"She can find mommy. Cause they goes lots of places together." Bosco looked up and saw Kelly heading for the door.  
  
"Is she some place that she goes with Antie Faith too?"  
  
"Maybe. Annie Faith should check." The door opened and Faith came in with Kelly.  
  
"Hey baby girl. Bosco."  
  
"Annie Faith go find mommy." She looked up at her most favorite person in the world next to her parents and smiled. A smile she saved for her Auntie Faith.  
  
"Where do you think I should look."  
  
"Just look in your heart. Mommy's always there. She said. If I'm ever lost look into your heart and I'll be there."  
  
"Okay Angel. I'll start looking but if you know something more you know you can call me or daddy ok."  
  
"Yep." The little girl went back to eating her breakfeast. Bosco stood up and went to Faith. They stood out of hearing range of the child.  
  
"You have a clue what she's talking about?"  
  
"No but the whole city is wired. No one is getting in or out of here with her." Faith looked at the little girl sitty at the table with her bother on one side and her sister across from her. Hope giggled as Angel blew bubbles in her cereal. Mac watched and giggled at his sisters. They were so small. They needed there mother as much as any children. Seajae was special in so many ways and she gave these children life. Two by birth and the other by saving her at birth. Faith looked up and prayed. She needed her friend home but these kids and Bosco needed a mother and wife more. "Lets go to the hospital. Maybe CSI has something."  
  
"I'm going to stay with the kids. You guys have it undercontrol."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't given up have you?"  
  
"I just want to be with my kids." He looked at them. "I need to be with them."  
  
"We'll call if we find something."  
  
"Do that." Bosco went back to the table. Faith looked at Kelly. Kelly shook her head. She didn't know anymore then Faith did. Bosco was in a mood no one had seen in a long time. Faith turned and left. Feeling helpless like no other time in her life.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae was cold. Never in all her years was she ever as cold as she was now. Not even when she was buried in the snow has she been so cold. She heard voices but she was to weak to fight the darkness. She knew Bosco was near. Jackson had promised they'd all be there when she woke up. But something made her pull back from the voices. They weren't familier to her. The tones and pitches not right. And she was cold. Bosco would never let her get this cold. Seajae let herself drift back into the darkness knowing that right now that was the safest place for her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Faith McKenzie looked troubled as he'd ever seen her. The call came as a surprise to him. Faith wasn't always a believer in Seajae's power. But some thing made her call him. Something she believed she needed to know.  
  
"Faith." She turned.  
  
"Detective Goran. Thank you for meeting me here."  
  
"Anytime. And its Bobby." She hadn't slept. Bobby could tell. Neither had he when he found out Seajae Boscorelli was missing. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Help me find Seajae. Angel seems to think I know where she is."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well lets find out."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajea was alone and it was dark. She knew it wasn't the hospital. The hospitall was never dark. Niether was her bedroom. There was always a light there too. She wanted to call out but something held her back. Someone wanted her to be awake. Someone she didn't want to know.  
  
"Detective Boscorelli.....wake up." She felt a hand grasp her face and tried to move it but she was strapped down. "I knew you were awake. Now we can talk."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who needs something you have."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Someplace relitivly safe. But if you don't give me the answers I want it could get messy." Seajae consentrated on the voice but it didn't sound familier. "Just tell me what we need to know and all this can be a bad memory."  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"We returned them safely home when we got a hold of you. Six spoiled delinqents and their families were worth less then you. Your like the mother load of information and a big barganing chip."  
  
"No one will bargin anything for me. Bosco knows that if he needs to choose between me and the safty and well being of others its them and not me."  
  
"You think he'll abide by that?"  
  
"Damn straight. Now kill me or let me go."  
  
"You really would like that Seajae...wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You will use your power to get me out of your fair city ."  
  
"Power? What power?"  
  
"To get me out of this city with my drugs and my money."  
  
"Your out of your mind."  
  
"Maybe. But if your not careful so will you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco watched his daugters sleep. They always were harder to get to sleep when thier mom was gone. It had been tweny-four hours. Slowly he closed the bedroom door and headed to his own. The bed was unmade. It hadn't been made since the night befor Seajae landed in the hospital. The sheets were messed more with his tossing and turning then any sleep he gotten. Sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up the picture that had set on the bedside table for more then a year now. It was of the whole gang at Christmas. Kids and all. Bosco wondered how they got that many people to crowed in that little space and smile all at once. He knew. Seajae. She could round up a heard of wild buffallo by just smiling at them. The phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"The kids and there parents turned up at Port Authority. None of them know where they were." Derrin Black sounded out of breath and exhausted.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Safe house. One that only I know about." Jack appeared at the door. Bosco shook his head.  
  
"Should I come down?"  
  
"No it won't do any good. I have Caleb, Davis and Sullivan down here. Bosco, I don't trust anyone in my unit at the moment."  
  
"I understand. Thanks for the call." He hung up and looked at Jack.  
"The kids are safe."  
  
"They got a bigger bounty with Seajae. They know she's worth her weight in gold."  
  
"But do they know none of us can do a thing about it if use her as colateral for anything." Bosco opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jack. He opened it. It was a letter stating that under no circumstance is Bosco or anyone else allowed to trade another life for hers or let anyone committ a crime because they have her held agaist her will.  
  
"She made you all sign it?"  
  
"Yeah. One of her birthday wishes." Bosco looked at the picture he just set down. His wife was happiest when she was with them all. Faith hadn't called him all day. He knew she was mad at him for not searching with her this morning. He needed to feel Seajae and the only way was to be with the only part of her he had....thier children.  
  
"You made Seajae a family Bosco. You and your friends. It was what she always wanted. Something I could never give her. Her father and grandfather would of been proud."  
  
"Were they like she pictured them?"  
  
"Not always. But who is?"  
  
"True."  
  
"My father and brother were laywers through and through. Daddy never lost a case when he was a lawyer and my brother was on the same track. Seajae's mom was an Indian godess if there was ever one. It was the only thing my brother did that pissed off the old man. But once he knew her."  
  
"No one speaks her name. In all the years. It was 'my mother' now with you its 'her'. Why is that?"  
  
"Her name was Senneca. I guess I never thought about it but we don't speak her name very often. Maybe its a respect thing." Jack looked at the picture. "She's strong like her mother. Senneca faught Mueller to the end. She shot him twice before he slit her throat. As much as I want to worry now I know she will fight with all she's got."  
  
"But what if they're stronger."  
  
"Then she'll fight harder."  
  
"I can't make it without her Jack."  
  
"You won't have to Bosco. Seajae will be home in this bed in no time."  
  
"I hope so." Jack said his goodnights and headed out to the couch and let Bosco have some time to himself. Time he didn't need to think about his wife.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jimmy sat at the table at the fire house. Kim, Carlos, Billy, DW and Alex sat around the room. Kim watched her husband. He was tence. She should feel jelous of the way Jimmy reacted to Seajae's abduction but she wasn't. Seajae was a part of their lives just like Joey and Ireland. She was family. Just like her sister and Jimmy's. Kim knew he hated being helpless. Seajae saved thier lives more then once and Jimmy couldn't do a thing to save hers. She stood and went behind him and hugged him.  
  
"She'll be home soon."  
  
"I wish I could believe that."  
  
"Has she ever let us down before?" Kim kissed her husband. "She promised to be here to see this baby being born Jimmy. I'm holding her to that."  
  
"I got this in the mail today." He handed her a letter. "It's from Seajae's lawyer." Kim oppened it. Her eyes got wide.  
  
"All three of them?"  
  
"Yep. College tuition for all three. A hunderdred thosand each. They could go to school on the interest on those accounts alone."  
  
"Why did she do this?" Aex and Billy came and sat at the table.  
  
"She did it for Savannah too."  
  
"Kaitlyn too." Billy looked at his friends. "I thought Seajae was a good a friend. I never expected this."  
  
"None of us did." Alex smiled. "I wonder how much her family was worth? I mean you think she did it for all of us. Most likely Sully and Faith too. That's what nine kids. Almost a million dollars in college funds."  
  
"I know she helped Emily too." Jimmy looked at his friends. "Is there a place we can nominate her for saint hood?"  
  
"She has this money she doesn't know what to do with and she helped us. Thats what friends are for Jimmy." Alex looked at him. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Not a thing." He stood up. "But I'd rather have her here with us then her money."  
  
"And your saying I don't?" Alex glared at him.  
  
"All I'm saying is I want her home where she belongs. Money or no money Seajae Boscorelli is someone we all need here, alive." Jimmy walked away. Kim watched him go. She knew his mood and decided he needed time alone.  
  
"I didn't mean to piss him off." Alex looked at Kim.  
  
"He was born pissed off. Seajae has always been a soft spot with him."  
  
"And it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Alex she got us back together. She saved his life and mine. If he wants to call her name out it bed it wouldn't bother me. He needs her as much as any of us."  
  
"I guess I don't see her that way."  
  
"Maybe you should. She saved your childs life. I thought that meant something to you."  
  
"I guess. But I don't see her as this indistructable godess you and Jimmy seem too." Kim looked at Billy but he was already gone. He knew better then to get in the middle of this fight.  
  
"Well you don't have to." Kim followed Jimmy upstairs. Leaving Alex alone at the table to ponder how she really felt about Seajae Boscorelli.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sully watched his wife feed their daughter. She was so beautiful. They both were. He thought about Bosco and what he was going though. There was very few nights since he and Tatianna got married that Sully and her slept apart. But they always knew where the other was. How was Bosco going to sleep not knowing where his wife was.  
  
"You need sleep John."  
  
"I'm going to call Bosco." He reached for the phone.  
  
"In the morning. Now go to bed." Sully looked at his wife and wanted to aurgue but he knew she was right.  
  
"Night sweety." He kissed his wife and his daughters head. He wondered if Bosco missed doing the same thing tonight.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Elliot Stabler pulled into his drive way. Katey had long ago put the kids to bed and turned in herself. He thought about Seajae. About how she wasn't going to be able to crawl in bed after a hard day. Not be able to wrap her arms around her husband and let they pressures of the day fade away. He knew how it felt to be alone. Katey had left him more then once because of the stresses of his job. Bosco was all alone tonight and he wished he could do something more about it. Looking at he watch he knew he couldn't do anymore tonight. Elliot got out of the car and headed into his house and to a nice warm bed and his even warmer wife. Seajae would be home tomorrow,. He would be sure of it. Elliot unlocked the door and was surprised to find Katey sitting in the rocker in the living room.  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"No." She stood up and hugged her husband.  
  
"You will." She kissed him and then pulled back to look at him. "She's safe. And you'll bring her home tomorrow."  
  
"How did you know I needed that?"  
  
"I always know what you need detective Stabler. And right now you need to get some sleep." Katey lead him up the stairs. As Elliot shut of the lights he wondered how Bosco was handling the night alone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Olivia Benson watched Billy Walsh rock thier daughter. Her maternity leave offically ended when Seajae and Bosco left for Hawaii. That was suppose to be a week ago. It had been a long week for them all. Billy was sadden by Seajae's disappearence. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched the man she loved holding child she loved just as much. Seajae couldn't hold her babies tonight. Or even kiss them good night. That bothered Olivia most of all. Babies need thier mother most of all. She never had a father so she never really understood the need. Watching Elliot and Bosco with thier kids and now Billy with Kaitlyn she finally realized fathers were important to. But how would the Boscorelli children go on without thier mother.  
  
"She's finally asleep." Billy stood next to her and she hadn't even noticed he moved. Olivia put her arms around him. "You ok?"  
  
"Just thinking about Angle, Mac, and Hope."  
  
"They'll be fine when Seajae comes home."  
  
"You talk like'when' not 'if'."  
  
"Seajae always comes home Olivia. She's the rock that keeps that family together. The bunch of us really. I don't know what it is." He kissed her and headed tothe bedroom. "You comming to bed?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just going to kiss Kaitlyn goodnight." Olivia turned and went to say a prayer for Seajae safe return to her kids.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Faith sat with Bobby Goran at her kitchen table. They had been there on and off all day. Angel seem to think she knew where her mother was. She had no clue. Bobby had helped her all he could.  
  
"Maybe she was wrong." Faith looked out her window into the cold snowy night. Bobby sat at the table with Caleb.  
  
"Just think. Anything. Shopping, a drive to the country you two took?" Faith looked up.  
  
"Christmas time we....oh god how stupid. I should of thought of this...."  
  
"What!" Both men said at once.  
  
"We went to Jersy to look at a gun for Bosco. She didn't want to go alone so she asked me to come. We got lost and she saw this old warehouse for sale. She started talking about something to do with her families investments and stuff and she called her broker and asked him to look into the property for her. I never heard another word about it." Faith looked at Caleb. "The broker would know the address." Caleb went to his desk and pulled out a book and found the number he was looking for and dialed.  
  
"Hey Kenny, Caleb McKenzie...sorry to be calling so late." Caleb smiled. "Thanks. Hey Seajae Boscorelli asked you to look into a warehouse in New Jersy about two or three months ago...." He nooded. "Yeah thats the one. Could you give me the address?" Caleb gave them a thumbs up. "Thanks man. I owe you." Caleb hung up. "The warehouse is just of the turn pike. She bought it after she looked at it and sold it a month later to a holding company out of Miami. She made a million dollar profit." He looked at Bobby. "You think its worth checking out?"  
  
"Yeah." Emily came out of the bedroom.  
  
"Its late. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Will you be ok here with the kids. We might have a lead on Seajae."  
  
"Yeah go. I'll be ok. " The girl watched her parents and Bobby Goran bundle agaist the weather. She hoped they brought Seajae home. They needed her here with them. Next to her mom and step dad Emily needed her Aunt Seajae in her life. She learned the hard way that loosing someone that close to you was hard. She couldn't handle another loss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae looked around her. The room was dark. The man hand't come back for hours. Maybe he wasn't going to come back at all. No one would trade her life for his freedom. No matter whatr. It was a price she made them pay. They would abide by her wishes. They wouldn't let a drug dealer out of New York with drugs and money to save her. Would they? Seajae closed her eyes and prayed they would be strong. 


	17. The Long Road Home

Aurthors note: Thanks for all of you who are still reading this. Remember when I could breeze though these in a week......lol. Anyway thanks for keeping up. One more chapter to go I think.  
  
Chapter 18- The Long Road Home  
  
Bosco heard Faith use her key in the door. He heard them outside and knew they were heading out somewhere. He was hopeful that maybe they heard something about Seajae. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You got something?" Bosco tried not to sound to excited.  
  
"Yeah. Its thin but its something. You want to come?"  
  
"You bet." Bosco removed his gun from the safe. Faith looked sadder then he had seen her in a long time. "You ok?"  
  
"Bosco I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For going for coffee and not staying with Seajae."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. No one knew she was in any danger." He holsted his gun and gave her a small smile. "No one blames you. It never even crossed my mind."  
  
"Thanks." They headed out the door into the hall. Jimmy and Joey Doyle stood with Caleb and Bobby Goran. "Looks like we got a little help."  
  
"You think you can sneak out without telling one of us whats going on?" Jimmy looked at Faith.  
  
"Its a long shot Jimmy. We didn't want to get anyones hopes up."  
  
"Well we got your back. Lets go." The headed out to street and got into Faith's van and headed toward Jersy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The man sat and watched her. She could feel his eyes on her. Earlier he gave her some clothes and made her get dressed. One man. Was that all there was. She could take him. She knew she could. But her brain was fuzzy. He drugged her again. Some how he had put something in the IV without her seeing.  
  
"You ready to call your husband Detective?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can leave this place. This city without any trouble."  
  
"Your one man. Who would stop you?" She looked at him though heavy eyes.  
  
"Well with a couple pounds of coke and a couple million in cash its hard for me to go anywhere sweetheart." He smiled at her. "It's time to call Bosco and let him know the plan."  
  
"Your a target any where we go. We have sharp shooters that can take you out in a car or on the street. You;ll never get away with this."  
  
"I have friends detective. Lots and lots of friends. If something happens to me you will soon follow. I swear to you that this isn't some amature game." Seajae was loosing consiousness.  
  
"They can make it without me."  
  
"You know better Seajae. First Bosco will loose his mind then the others will drift away. Is that what you want. You family...your friends. Grasping in a sea of emptiness. Your thier lifeline. They won't let you die. They will not let you hold them to your no hostage claus. They care too much."  
  
"They were strong before me. They'll be strong after me." She drifted out. Focasing on falling deep into the blackness where the mans voice wouldn't...couldn't touch her.  
  
"You'll be sorry you didn't help me."  
  
"Not as sorry as if I did." She wispered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco cell phone rang when they reached the hiway.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You take a road trip and don't envite me?" Elliot Stabler's voice echoed.  
  
"Well I couldn't exatly swing out to the berbs at eleven thirty now could I?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Been better."  
  
"Solid lead?"  
  
"Yeah....and I'm not telling you because you need to stay home with your wife once in awhile." Bosco knew Katey to well. "She needs you home."  
  
"You need help." Bosco looked at the people in the car.  
  
"I got all the help I need for now. Go to bed. Make your wife happy."  
  
"If your holding out on me....."  
  
"Elliot...just go to bed and we'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Okay." He hung up.  
  
"It's nice having friends who care." Bobby Goran looked at Bosco.  
  
"Yeah." Bosco looked out the window. "She's going to be ok."  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bobby watched his friend closly. He and Bosco had never really been close. Not like he and Seajae. But he considered the younger man a friend, regardless of how he felt.  
  
"A little of both I guess."  
  
"Seajae is the strongest woman I know. She'll get though this like she does everything else."  
  
"Are you trying to convice me or yourself." Bobby senced where Bosco was going.  
  
"Both. Is it working?" Bosco smiled a little.  
  
"Your the one with all the visions man. You tell me."  
  
"I don't have what Seajae has. Just feelings I get." Bobby smiled. "It was all Faith tonight." Bosco absently twisted his wedding band. It was new. Seajae had given it to him on thier second wedding day only, Bosco thought, a week ago. What a week it had been. He knew Seajae was ok. He felt her in his heart. But what would happen when this was over. His heart couldn't take her missing in action again. She showed him what love was and he never wanted to be without it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae looked down at her feet. She felt like she was floting. Whatever the man had given her was powerful stuff. If it was what he was selling on the street New York was in big trouble.  
  
"I will call you husband now Detective."  
  
"Bite me." Seajae needed to breath. It was getting harder by the minute.  
  
"That can be aranged." He dialed the number. Seajae vaugly wondered how he knew the number. He held the phone to her ear. It rang three times.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Bosco.....don't do don't listen to the bastard." The man pulled the phone away.  
  
"Seajae!"  
  
"Sgt. Boscorelli your wife is a little indisposed at the moment."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"A man who just wants to get home. Your wife is a pretty little thing Sgt." Seajae felt the mans hand on her cheek and tried to pull away. "Is she a natural blond?"  
  
"Tell me what you want." In the van Caleb called the FBI and tried to run a trace on the cell phone.  
  
"To get out of New York with my supply and my cash thats all."  
  
"Forget it. Seajae won't let me put people in danger like that."  
  
"I'm a small time dealer Sgt. Nothing more. People have slipped though who were worth more then I."  
  
"I don't care if your the guy on the corner selling dime bags to hookers. No deal."  
  
"Then I hope you have fond memories of you wife Sgt. Boscorelli." The man hung up. Bosco looked at Caleb.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"No. He wasn't on long enough." Bosco fought the urge to throw the phone. He bit back a curse and tried hard to think that he would never see his wife alive again. It was what she wanted. She never wanted anyone to use her position as levrage. If Bosco let it happen when she came home there would be hell to pay but she would be alive.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"John." Sully felt Tatianna behind him before she wispered his name. He was standing at the window holding Annalise.  
  
"She's fine honey. Go back to bed."  
  
"But you are not."  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Your thinking of Seajae?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She will be home soon."  
  
"But what if she isn't?"  
  
"Then we will go on and help Bosco cope." Sully looked at his wife. She never was negitive when it came to Seajae. It was always when she came home not if.  
  
"Do you think Bosco could ever cope if she dies?"  
  
"No. He would problably kill himself with his own gun." Even sweet innocent Tatianna knew that Bosco would never make it without the love of his life. She touched her husbands stubbled cheek. "Go find her John." Taking the sleeping baby out of his arms she headed back to the bedroom. Sully watched her go. How could he find her when he didn't know where to start looking.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae's head was spinning. She felt hands on her and tried to push them away. She kicked and fought with what ever energy she had left. All she wanted was to curl up with her husband and have him tell her it was all right. She needed Bosco so much. Now more then ever. She had the shakes so bad it hurt.  
  
"It'll only get worse Seajae." The voice echoed. He was pumping her up with some nasty stuff. She wanted to lash out at the man but the darkness overtook her. "Just wait Seajae.....just wait and see what I will make you do for your freedom."  
  
*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"We need more back up. That building is huge." Caleb looked at the big water front factory.  
  
"The state patrol is on its way. Bosco if she's in there we need to move now. It's one guy."  
  
"Caleb I won't risk it. He may put a bullet into her if he here's a rat move. His guys kidnapped a house full of people. He may have friends we don't know about."  
  
"True. But every minute we waste out here...." Bosco looked at Bobby and Joey.  
  
"I with Bosco." Bobby answered. This guy was unstable and he was able to kidnap the kids and Seajae. Bobby looked around the deserted waterfrount.. "Let's lay low and get a lay of the land." They all split up. Drawing their weapons and praying they found her before it was too late.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae felt the hand on her face. She wouldn't open her eyes. Beleaving the hand was Bosco's was so much more appealing then the alternitive. Her hands were shaking. She had never been so out of control. The hand stroked her cheek. Tears threatened to fall.  
  
"He wouldn't just let you die this way, would he?"  
  
"He knows that's how I want it." She wispered. The voice was disconected. She felt like she was flying yet her body felt like a lead weight.  
  
"He can't save you Seajae. Only I can." The voice was eiry and cold. Seajae couldn't bear to open her eyes even if she could. Feeling cold metal agaist her arm she pulled away. "Your going to wish you died on that mountian after I get done with you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco knew she was close. He could feel her. Staying as close to the wall as he could he rounded the next corner he saw her. The room was sparsly lit. He barly saw her move under the green blanket. He took a step forward. Feeling the cold metal agaist his temple he stopped.  
  
"She looks pretty pathetic huh Maurice." Bosco's blood turn cold.  
  
"Who are and what the hell have you done to my wife?" The man could just as easily pulled the trigger as answer his question.  
  
"She'll live...maybe. How did you find me Sgt?"  
  
"Dumb luck." Bosco wasn't going to lie now. He wanted make sure he had back up before pissing this guy off anymore then he was.  
  
"You have a pretty wife there Boscorelli."  
  
"Yeah. I'd kinda like to keep her around if you don't mind."  
  
"Your not the hard ass everyone warned me you'd be."  
  
"Well when my wife's life is on the line I like to keep things on an even kiel if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm not stupid. Where are your friends?"  
  
"I came alone. I wanted to check out a lead before I told anyone. Who knew it would pan out."  
  
"Yes. Who knew. Now drop your weapon."  
  
"Not till you drop yours a bit."  
  
"You can't win this one." Out of the courner of his eye Bosco saw the man rup the trigger a little. Slowly he let his weapon fall to the ground. "Good boy. Now....." Before the man got to say another word a shot rang out. Bosco hit the ground and slid to the corner where his wife was, taking his gun with him. He looked up to see Bobby Goran standing over the man.  
  
"On the contray I think he has." Bobby looked at Bosco. "Rosco Remmington. Miami's biggest drug lord. Little far north for him to be hiding out." Bosco really wasn't listing to what his friend was saying. He turned and pulled the blanket off Seajae. The IV was still in her arm. Her hands duck taped together. He pulled the needle out of her hand. Caleb was behind him then. He cut the tape as Bosco held his wife in his arms.  
  
"Seajae.......baby....talk to me." Bosco heard voices and comotion around him but all he could focus on was the lifeless body of his wife. "Seajae....come on sweety...." Tears clouded his eyes as he felt her neck. The paulse there was weak but thier was one. Jimmy was next to him then.  
  
"Come on Bosco the State Troopers have a helecopter standing by. Lets get her to the hospital" Bosco stood up and lifted his wife into his arms. Bobby stood up from where he was talking to the man who had hurt his wife.  
  
"Its a cocain Bosco. He was feeding her uncut cocain." Bosco looked at Bobby and then to the man. "He's been taken care of. Go get her some help." Bosco and Jimmy headed out to the helecopter.  
  
"Bosco?" Seajae's voice was barley a wisper as he put her into the helecopter.  
  
"I'm here baby." She was shaking. Her skin was cold and clammy.  
  
"Call Sully......"  
  
"We will honey....as soon as we get you some help....." She was shaking harder. "Hang on baby were almost there."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mary Proctor stuck her head into the office of the ER chief of staff.  
  
"Incoming cocain over dose Doctor Miller." The man put down his glasses on the file he was writing in and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I was off three hours ago Mary."  
  
"It's Seajae Boscorelli." Dr. Miller stood up.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Their coming in on the helo pad in five minutes." He turned and grabbed his coat off the rack and followed the nurse up to the roof.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bosco...." Seajae clung to her husband.  
  
"We're almost there baby."  
  
"Sully......." Bosco handed Jimmy the phone.  
  
"Jimmy's calling him."  
  
"Bosco..." The doors opened. Bosco rushed his wife to the gurny that was waiting for them. "Bosco...." He leaned over her so he could here.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"I.......I don't know what he did to me...." Her brown eyes empty she looked at him. "I love you Maurice." Her eyes rolled back into her head and Doctor Miller pulled the gurny into the elevator. Mary covered Seajae. It only took a minute for the elevator to get to the ER. As Dr. Miller and Jimmy pulled her out of the elevator. Bosco stopped Mary before she got out.  
  
"Mary......she'll need a...." Mary looked into the young man's troubled eyes.  
  
"I'll do a rape kit after the doctor stablizes her."  
  
"Thanks Mary." Bosco watched the doctors work on his wife. Jimmy stood behind him.  
  
"Sully's on his way." Dr. Miller looked up from where he was putting in a breathing tube. His face looked grim. Bosco turned and wanted to run. Wanted to be as far away as he could from seeing his wife die. Sully was there then. Stopping him from leaving. He knew now why Seajae had wanted him there. One of them needed to be strong.  
  
"Hold on Bosco......" He wispered as the younger man broke down. "Hang on son."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Does anyone know how much cocain she ingested?" Dr. Miller looked at Mary.  
  
"Dorhety said she had her IV from here still in and the guy was feeding it to her though that."  
  
"Damn't I can't get a central line in her vains are a mess." Miller looked at Mary. "After all this I'm not going to loose her to some pshyco drug dealer. Do you hear me Seajae. Fight....Bosco's out in the hall Seajae. He's a mess. If you don't fight he'll loose it." Her eyes fluttered. "Thats it. Fight Seajae. Fight."  
  
"Bosco wants us to do a rape kit when she's stablized." Mary saw the anger in the young doctors eyes. He hated his job more and more everyday. The breathing tube in and the resperater on Ken Miller assest the woman he put together alot over the years. When her body started to colvose he knew the damage was much worse then he imaganed.  
  
"She siezing. Lets get her stablized." Miller administered something to stop the convolsions. He wasn't sure how much cocain was running in Seajae's vains so he guessed the dosage. The siezure stopped and Miller looked at her vitals again. With every siezure Seajae would loose presious brain cells. He needed to make sure she didn't have another one.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It amazied Bobby Goran how when one of them was in trouble the 5-5 gathered around and rallied for them. There was paramedics, firefighters, police Captians right down to patrol officers. Thet were a family. Bobby never had that closeness at work. Bosco sat alone in the corner of the room. John Sullivan not to far from him. Everyone seemed to know he needed a little space but still needed his friends.  
  
"Coffee?" Jimmy broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Thanks ." Bobby looked at Bosco again. "Is he ok?"  
  
"As well as can be expected I guess." Jimmy took a swig of his coffee. "I hate this waiting."  
  
"Yeah." Kim came up to them. Jimmy looked at the clock. It was already after eight in the morning.  
  
"Hey....where's the kids?"  
  
"Tatianna and Kelly have them." Kim looked around the room. Almost everyone was there to help Bosco though. Ty came up the them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. " Jimmy and Kim both noticed Alex wasn't there. Niether said anything. Bosco stood up and started walking. Sully stood up too. Jimmy watched the two men. The older man was watching the younger intencely. There was something more going on then Jimmy knew. Dr Miller stepped into the room.  
  
"Bosco......" Bosco looked up. The doctor who'd saved his wife contless times looked haggard and worn.  
  
"No........."  
  
"No. She's alive. But...."Miller rubbed his eyes. "She had two seizures. One lasted almost five minutes. Not knowing how much cocain was in her system I had to ease into giving her the drugs to stop the seizures. I don't know how long her brain was without oxygen. Until she regains consiousness we can't tell. I am ordering a cat scan for as soon as they can take her but they are a little backed up."  
  
"So she may have brain damage?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know what kind of damage the OD or the seizures my of caused until I get the head ct and she wakes up."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in ICU right now so we can keep a close eye on her." Bosco followed Miller out of the waiting room. The doctor stopped and turned. "The .....thing you asked Mary for...."  
  
"You mean the rape kit?"  
  
"Yeah. It came back negitve. Other then some bruising on her upper theigh theres no sign of her having incorse in the lat 48 hours."  
  
"Thanks." Bosco went to the ICU. Seajae looked worce then he had ever seen here. "God baby what are we going to do." He went to her and held her hand. It was ice cold. "I'm here Seajae. God I was scared not knowing where you were. Not knowing why you were gone." The resporator was loud in the quiet room. "Your home now sunshine. Home with me and our kids and our friends. I'm sorry it took so long to get you back. But your home now and everythings going to be ok." Bosco hopped they would be. She never took the easy way home though. It was always a long hard road for all of them. Bosco closed his eyes and let the wearness overtake him. 


	18. The Love We Have

Chapter 19-The Love We Have  
  
"Bosco?" Someone was trying to wake him but he really didn't want to wake up. "Bosco...wake up."  
  
"I don't want to." He heard a laugh. Susan Lewis laugh.  
  
"Please.....come on I got coffee." Bosco opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heard a friend needed a doctor." She handed him a cup of coffee and stood at the foot of Seajae's bed. "I looked at her chart. Seems this Dr Miller is.....really good. He knows Seajae."  
  
"Inside and out."  
  
"So you don't need a doctor. How about another friend?"  
  
"Can never have too many of those." He looked at Seajae. She was pale and still on the resperator. "I'm glad your here Susan."  
  
"Carter came with me. He wanted to help if he could."  
  
"That's nice. Thank you both. Susie?"  
  
"Sully took her to see the kids."  
  
"Sully got out of the hospital? That's good. He needed to get out of here for awhile."  
  
"Yeah. What about you. You've been here for awhile. Elliot and Katery are on thier way to relieve you for awhile."  
  
"I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up. I wasn't here for her the last time."  
  
"I know she doesn't blame you."  
  
"I blame me." He looked down and stared at his coffee. "I let her down. I should of thought about putting someone at her door." Susan sat down next to him.  
  
"Bosco don't do this to yourself. Seajae loves you and needs you. What happened yesterday was nobody's fault. No one knew. No one could of know. You and your friends are the best at what you do. But even the best can't know what may or may not happen." She took his hand. "Your wife loves you so much. People would give anything to have what you and Seajae have. Even half of what you have. She's going to pull though this like she does everything else."  
  
"I just don't see that happening." Bosco stood up and went to the window. The snow was starting to melt. The sun was shining. "Nothing will ever be the same."  
  
"Why not. Yes there's a chance she may have some brain damage. You lost your memory and went missing for a month. Did she stop loving you? Did she give up on you?" Bosco turned and looked at Susan.  
  
"I'm not giving up and I'll be damned if I'll ever stop loving her but Susan......how can I ever let her out of my sight when every time she steps out of the door I'll be afraid she'll never come back."  
  
"Isn't that what both of you are scared of?"  
  
"I never was this scared before. She never.....she never......she always woke up. She always was ok."  
  
"And she will again." Susan looked at him and smiled. "No one can keep Seajae Marie McBride Boscorelli down." She hugged Bosco then. "You need to get some rest. Doctor's orders." The door opened and Dr. Miller stepped in.  
  
"I second that." He looked more tiered then Bosco.  
  
"What about you. You almost look as old as I feel."  
  
"I'll always be younger then you Boscorelli." Miller checked Seajea's shoulder and vital signs. "And rumer has it I missed your birthday." He pulled a donut out of his coat pocket and thew it at him. " Happy Birthday. Heard cops like these things...no wonder your always in my ER."  
  
" Dr. Susan Lewis this ornery gentalman is Dr. Ken Miller. He's become the expert on putting Seajae back together again." Miller looked over his glasses and smiled.  
  
"Ahhh Bosco you've been keeping another doctor on call. Should I be offended?"  
  
"If it makes you feel threatened and makes you work harder...sure. She's our friend from Chicago."  
  
"Susie's aunt. Nice meeting you Dr. Lewis." He held out his hand.  
  
"You've got quite the bedside manner there Dr. Miller." Susan shook his hand.  
  
"Works well with difficault patiance and their families." Miller smiled. "They haven't fired me yet." He looked at Bosco. "She's stable. Everything seems ok. Other then being uncounsious. Her CAT scan came back normal." He looked at Bosco. "We'll check her again when she wakes up,"  
  
"You said when."  
  
"I mean when. Bosco I don't ever make promises I can't keep. You know that. This isn't an 'if'. She will wake up." Miller looked at Susan and dared her to challange him. "I have to get back to the ER." He put away Seajae's chart. "Go home Maurice." He turned and left.  
  
"He's a little intence." Susan turned to Bosco. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"He has a thing with saving my wife. He's made it his life's work." He went to the side of the bed and took Seajae's hand. "Hey baby.....I'm going home to check on the kids and take a shower. Elliot and Katey just got here and they're going to sit with you." As if on cue Elliot and Katey Stabler came into the room. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey" Katey came and hugged Bosco.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Good. I just need her to wake up." Bosco brushed the hair off Seajae's cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Sunshine." Susan and Katey both held back tears. Elliot turned to hide his emotion.  
  
"We'll see you after you get something to eat and get some rest."  
  
" Thanks Katey. See you guys a little while. Call if...."  
  
"We will." Bosco looked at Seajae one last time and headed out the door and home to his kids. He needed them so much right now. Billy Walsh was waiting for him.  
  
"Thanks for driving me home."  
  
"Not a problem." The headed out to Billy's truck in a comfortable silence.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ty unlocked the front door and Savanah came running.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl lung herself into her fathers arms.  
  
"Hey sweet pea. Where's mommy?"  
  
"Cooking."  
  
"Oh oh. What did mommy do now that she needs to cook?" Ty knew his wife only cooked when she was upset. He carried his daughter into the kitchen. "Hey blue eyes. What's up?" Alex looked up from the vegtables she was cutting. Her bright blue eyes rimmed red. "Alex?"  
  
"How's Seajae?"  
  
"She's in a coma. Doc Miller said she might be there for awhile." Tears fell from Alex's cheeks.  
  
"Oh God I'm so sorry." Ty set Savanah down and took his wife in his arms.  
  
"Sorry for what babe. You didn't put her there."  
  
"Last night we were talking. Kim, Jimmy, and Billy...about the college funds Seajae set up. Everyone was....treating her like a god and I got funny about the way they look at her and the things that she does." Alex sobbed. "I do appriciate all she does for us.....I just......"  
  
"You just what honey?"  
  
"Get jelous."  
  
"You tell her that she may deck you."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't. But hell Ty, she's the perfect wife, the perfect mother, the perfect cop. And to top it off the perfect friend. I just feel inatiquit around her." She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Its just the way I feel sometimes. I can't help it."  
  
"Alex she does what she does because we're her family. Nothing more nothing less. She isn't doing the things she does to be the perfect anything. And if she was perfect she wouldn't be spending half her life in the ER." He kissed Alex's forhead and looked into her sad blue eyes. "Don't feel guilty about the way you feel. I know she does what she does for all the right reasons and for that we should be thankful. But that pedistal you say we put her on...well maybe we do to keep what we have or maybe its to keep others from taking her away."  
  
"It hasn't helped."  
  
"No. But a whole lotta people rally around when she's in trouble. But that's what friends and family are for. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. She knows how to keep us all together."  
  
"Then there's no reason to be jelous?"  
  
"No. I guess not. She's going to be ok, isn't she Ty?"  
  
"I hope so honey. I really hope so." Ty hugged his wife. And prayed Seajae would be ok.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jack sat and watched Bosco play with the three children on the floor. His smile was in a way sad. He watched Angle closely like he was looking for signs of Seajae in her. Mac crawled on his fathers lap with Hope not far behind. Angle brought him a book from the book case and he began to read. Twelve year old Susie Lewis sat watching them. Her aunt came behind Jack and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.  
  
"He's a great dad." Jack looked at Susan as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah. He must of had a great teacher."  
  
"Not really. His dad was an abuser. Hit his mother, his brother and him. A lot from what Seajae's told me."  
  
"We'll he sure didn't let it get in his way." Jack took a sip of coffee.  
  
"No. But I think your niece had a lot to do with that."  
  
"Yeah...me too." Jack looked at Susan. "What are the odds she's fully recover?"  
  
"There's no telling really. Her body wasn't a hundred percent when she...when the drugs were put into her system." Susan looked down into her coffee cup. "But she's strong. She has alot going for her." Susan looked at Bosco. He was rolling on the floor witht the three little ones and he reached for Susie's hand and pulled her into the giggling pile. Seajae had so much. She couldn't quit now.  
  
"I'm heading to the hospital. Can you make sure Bosco gets some sleep."  
  
"Like anyone can make Bosco do anything. But yeah. I'll try." Jackson got up and headed out the door.  
  
"Okay kids. All five of you, it's nap time." Susan got up and went to the living room. She picked up Hope and got her bottle off the table. Angle and Mac looked at thier father and then Susan. Bosco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You heard aunt Susan. Daddy needs a nap."  
  
"Daddy, you don't take naps."  
  
"I do today. Aunt Susan and Susie are going to watch you." He winked at Susie. "Take care of them kiddo." Bosco got up and headed to the bedroom. He turned. "Thanks Susan."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sully stood at the door of Seajae's room. The capitain had put a uniform on the door. Smart thinking a little to late. He hated seeing Seajae when she was weak. It scared the hell out of him. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. Elliot and Katey Stabler sat quietly next to the bed.  
  
"Any change?" Elliot looked up.  
  
"No. Anybody here from the CIA?"  
  
"Darren Black has disapeared. Seems this drug lord from Miami was on the worlds five most wanted and somehow got stuck in a pidaly drug war up here. He came to clear things up and Black started nosing around. The kids counsuler was dealing and the whole thing got out of hand."  
  
"No shit." Elliot stood up. "You going to be here awhile?"  
  
"Yeah. You need to get home?"  
  
"I'm going to bring Katey home. The kids will be coming home soon."  
  
"No problem." Katey and Elliot got ready to leave. Both said thier good-byes to Seajae and thne to Sully. Soon they were alone. Sully pulled up a chair and sat next to Seajae's bed. "You really out did yourself this time sunshine." He looked at her pale face. "You need to get better. Your kids need you. Bosco needs you. Hell I need you. Just because I have a daughter of my own doesn't mean I'm giving up the dad role in your life. You couldn't get that lucky." He kissed the top of her hand and started praying like he had never prayed before.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kim sat and rocked Ireland. She looked at her daughtes curls and smiled. So much like her father. When she had Joey she thought she had it all. Ten years later with Jimmy by her side she had a sweet baby girl who looked just like her daddy. If it wasn't for Seajae she would have niether. Now another baby on the way. Her life was becoming so special. So....complete. And Seajae's was coming apart. Kim swollowed hard and tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't bear loosing one of her best friends. Not now. Not when her life was on the right track. She heard keys in the door and wiped her tears. She didn't want Jimmy seeing her like this.  
  
"Hey Kimmy...." One look at her and Jimmy knew she had been crying. "What's wrong? Is it Ireland....the baby? Kim......"  
  
"We're fine Jimmy. All of us are fine. I was just thinking of....how much Seajae had done for us and how I can't do anything for her." Jimmy kneeled in front of his wife.  
  
"Your doing everything for her. Being her friend is all she ever wanted from any of us. And we were that long before the college funds and the free rent. We're there when she needs us Kim thats all she wants. Just like she's there for us." He hugged his wife and sleeping daughter. "And she'll get though this and be there again." Jimmy closed his eyes and prayed he was right.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
John Carter watched the ventaltor breath for Seajae Boscorelli. She had always been so alive, so strong. Over the last year he spent alot of time with Susan, Susie and the Boscorelli's and he envied all they had. He thought at one time Susan might be the one he wanted to make his life with. Then Abby. But now he wasn't sure what he needed....or wanted for that matter. All he knew was that he wanted to help the people who helped Susan find her niece. He went over Seajae's chart and talked to Dr. Miller. The man was with no doubt doing all he could to save the woman. By the look at her medical records he had made a career out of saving this one peticular woman.  
  
"You stare at that long enough you'll go blind." Joey Doyle and his wife Kelly came into the waiting room next to Seajae's room.  
  
"Yeah so they tell me. How it going?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Not to bad."  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Nothing that gives a reason for her coma. For her disposition and attitude about doctor's...."  
  
"She hates hospitals, yet she continues to find reason to be in them."  
  
"Yeah, gun shot wounds, stab wounds, skull fractures, broken ribs."  
  
"Your only on 2003. Wait till you get to the fall of 2005." Joey sat down. Kelly watched Sully though the small window.  
  
"She's scared......"  
  
"What?" Joey looked at his wife and then to Carter.  
  
"She's afraid that she can't be who she used to be......" Kelly's voice drifted.  
  
"Kelly....you shouldn't....." Joey looked at John. "She reads people. Her and Seajae have always had a connection."  
  
"Joey, she's never been this scared." Kelly turned to look at her husband. "She's going to give up...." Carter and Joey stood up just as the moniters started going off. Sully stepped back, startled by the alarms. Carter pushed though the doors and went to Seajae's side.  
  
"She's having another siezer." Nurses came in and Carter started shouting orders and without even asking who he was the nurses did as they were told. "Seajae.....come on.......not now...you have too much to live for my friend." The nurse had gotten a crash cart and had charged the paddles. Sully watched the younger man as he shocked her. "Nothing....charge to 200." He put the paddles to her chest just as Dr. Miller came running in." The moniters quieted and the ventalator started a steady hum. "Welcome back Seajae." Carter put the paddles in the crash cart.  
  
"You having a party without me Dr. Carter?" Carter looked up at Miller.  
  
"Yeah well you know....you always get to save her life. I thought I would give it a try." He looked at Sully. "Someone might want to get a chair for Sgt. Sullivan. He's looking a little pale." Kelly got Sully a chair and Joey sat him down. At that moment, with those people, John Carter realize that without this woman, a lot of people would be lost.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Carlos and Doc sat in the ER waiting for the doctors to give them thier gurny. They were three deep in the rooms and running out of beds when Ken Miller got a page and went running to the nearest elevator.  
  
"Seajae?" Carlos asked Doc.  
  
"No other coustomer makes him move that fast."  
  
"We should go up there."  
  
"I can't be there. I've saved her ass too many times."  
  
"She's not going to die. Come on Doc. It's Seajae. Bullets bounce off her."  
  
"Apparently you didn't see the hole one put in her shoulder a week or so ago."  
  
"She's going to be ok Doc. She's just too.....too......"  
  
"She's human."  
  
"Yeah but God.....he wouldn't do that to Bosco. I mean the man.......you know he's loose it. And where would those kids be without a mom and a dad."  
  
"I don't know Carlos." Doc got up. "Let's go. They have our gurney." Doc didn't want to think of what would happen to Bosco or any of them if Seajae died. Without her in thier lives a lot of people would be lost.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-  
  
Faith sat in her van at the front of the hospital. She was tiered. With everything with Charlie and now this she was beat. She wished she knew how Seajae did it everyday. Her life was constant caos. Everyday was more hectic then the day before. Faith leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. 'Just for a few minutes', she thought. Seajae would understand if she took a few minutes to herself. She understood so much. She had forgiven Faith for the way she treater her after Charlie was arrested. She and Elliot did so much to help him. All at the expence of her health. Faith had known that Seajae was working too hard but like always she never said anything. This time she wished she would have. A knock on her window brought her eyes open.  
  
"You ok?" It was Caleb. Faith opened the window.  
  
"Yeah. Just.........resting." He came around and got in the passangers seat.  
  
"You should go home and get some rest honey." Caleb looked into hes wifes tiered eyes.  
  
"I need to go see her Caleb."  
  
"You've been though a lot the last couple of days. She'll understand." He took her face in his hands. "You found her Faith. She's home because you remebered something none of us would of even thought of." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"But we wern't soon enough." Caleb took his wife in his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"It's ok baby. We got there. That's all tha matters. She's home safe with her family and friends. "  
  
"I just wish I would of remembered the warehouse sooner."  
  
"It's not your fault sweety. Now lets get you home and get some rest." Caleb went around the car and helped Faith out and into the pasanger seat. Getting behind the wheel he noticed that Faith was already dozing off. How she got to the hospital without getting into an accident was a miricle. He already was loosing one of his best friends. He wasn't sure he could take anything else right now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco had slept way to long. He promised himself an hour. Five had passed. Jumping in the shower he vagley remembered the dream that had haunted him while he slept. It was the dream he had everytime something happened to Seajae. The one where he spent his life alone. He couldn't bear it. Turning off the water he got out and wrapped a towel around him. He looked into the mirror above the sink. He looked like hell. Shaving for the last two days hadn't been an option. It was a wonder the kids even reconized him. He rubbed his face and got his razor and tried to look half way deasent so Miller wouldn't send him right back home the minute he walked into the hospital.  
  
It was way after visiting hours when Bosco got to the hospital.. He slipped in the ER doors and up the back elevator. As he got out on the fourth floor his heart sunk as he saw Miller, Carter and Susan standing outside the door of Seajae's room. His chest tightened. His knees grew weak. She couldn't be gone......She was his life, his love, his everything. Holding back the tears he slowly walked toward his worst nightmere. 


	19. The End? Or Just A New Begining

Chapter 20-The End? Or Just A New Beggining  
  
Carter was the first to see Bosco as he slowly walked down the hall. He was pale and moved like every step was an effort. He looked around and wondered why the man looked like he's lost his best friend. Then it came to him. The three of them standing there after midnight must of scared the man to death. Carter walked toward Bosco.  
  
"Hey...it's ok man. She's awake." Carter smiled. "Bosco...she's awake."  
  
"Oh God. Seeing the three of you...."  
  
"I know. We just tried calling you and Kelly said you had left. Your cell phone must be off."  
  
"Yeah. How long has she been awake?"  
  
"About ten minutes. They took the tube out and she's talking to Sully. About three hours ago she had a small siezier. And she started breathing on her own so we took her off the resporator and she just woke up. She was asking for you." Susan and Miller looked at Bosco and smiled.  
  
"Go see your wife Bosco." Susan said as Bosco slowly walked toward the room. He stopped and watched her and Sully for a minute. He held her hand tightly and he was nodding his head. Seajae's color had retuned.  
  
"Is she really ok?" He looked at Miller  
  
"She's been talking to Sully. He hasn't voiced any fears." Miller looked at Seajae and Sully. "I think she'll be alright Bosco." Ken Miller had always told Bosco the way it was not matter what. He entered her room slowly. Sully looked up and smiled when he saw Bosco.  
  
"Look what the cat drug in Sunshine." Seajae looked up. Sully moved away from the bed.  
  
"Hey Maurice."  
  
"Hey yourself." He wispered. "You missed my birthday."  
  
"And I got you the coolest present." Sully left the room but stayed, like the others gathering at the small window, to see the reunion of thier freinds.  
  
"What was it?" He took a few more steps to the bed.  
  
"Can't give it to you now. Too many damn tubes and wires." She laughed then. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "But I promise as soon as I get out of here...."  
  
"As soon as you get out of here we are on the first plane to Hawaii with our kids." He was right next to the bed. "And when and if we decide to come back you can decide what you want to do. You can stay with the department or become a barmaid or anything you want to be." He leaned over and kissed her. "All I want is for you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy Bosco." She felt his cheek. "You shaved."  
  
"Just for you."  
  
"The kids?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm sorry Bosco. I...." He put his finger to her lips.  
  
"None of this was your fault." He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. "This was something we fell into."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Missing since just after you were taken." He looked into the eyes of the woman he couldn't live without. "As much as I can't stand not knowing if you'll come home at night....I know being a cop is all you every wanted. You need this as much as I need you."  
  
"I don't need to be kidnapped and given drugs and spend days in a coma."  
  
"We'll most cops don't. Your just exceptional." She smiled.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know." Bosco kissed her agian. "I love you Seajae. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"You either." Someone cleared thier throat. Bosco turned to see Dr Miller.  
  
"I need a word with you both." Bosco looked at Miller. He sat down at the side of the bed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Seajae paled.  
  
"Not with you, no. With me yes. Your going on vacation the minute I realease her right?"  
  
"Yeah. As so as I can make arrangements." Bosco looked at him. "Ken...." Miller held up his hand.  
  
"I don't want to see or hear about you even being in the state of New York for the next month. I want you both to stay out of the line of fire. No stopping C-Store robberies on the islands. Do you understand?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And thanks for saving my life again Ken." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"Don't push it Sunshine he may kick us out for another month if we get to cocky." Miller stood up.  
  
"Just keep safe and I will expect a post card." Seajae smiled and lauged and Bosco kissed his wife. "And please get this crowed in and out of here before sunrise." Bosco looked up to see nearly all thier friends and family at the window. Seajae lauged.  
  
"You got it doc." Her realease couldn't come soon enough.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
EPILOUGE  
  
"Kelly and Joey are going to take the kids tonight." Bosco said as they sat on the warm beach and watched the kids play in the surf with Susan and Susie.  
  
"Thats nice." Seajae was nearly asleep.  
  
"I expect my birthday present tonight." Seajae smiled.  
  
"You do, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Bosco looked over his sun glasses at his wife. She was getting a pretty decent tan and was looking better then she had in a long time.  
  
"MMM, I think I might have left it back in New York."  
  
"I don't think so." He sat up and stood above her. "You have it on you. I know you do." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"MMMM I just might." They sat kissing for several minuts until Susan came up.  
  
"Hey you two, behave. Your giving your single friend a complex."  
  
"Sorry. We lost a little time the last couple of weeks." Susan laughed.  
  
"I was given orders for you to kiss you children and go have some fun." Seajae looked and saw Kelly and Joey playing in the water with the kids.  
  
"When do you think she's going to tell us she's pregnant?" Bosco looked at her.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Look how Doyle keeps that pertective hand on her back. She's pregnant alright." The three of them watched the younger couple play with the four children. "Remember when we were like that Bosco?"  
  
"I thought we still were." He leaned over and kissed her. Someone cleared thier throat behind them. Ken Miller stood in the sand behind them.  
  
"They give you a vacation for saving my life again?" Seajae stood up and put her towel around herself.  
  
"Kinda. There was a ticket in my mail box on Friday. You wouldn't know anything about that Sgt Boscorelli's?"  
  
"Not us." Bosco shook his head. "If you'll excuse us my wife needs to give me my belated birthday present." He took Seajae by the hand and went to say good night to the kids.  
  
"We've just been set up, haven't we?" Susan looked at Ken Miller.  
  
"Yeah. Hi Susan."  
  
"Hi Ken." They sat and watched the Boscorelli's walk off into the sunset hand and hand.  
  
"When I grow up I want to be just like them." Susan smiled and laughed. Dr. Miller watched her and smiled. This was going to be one hell of a vaction. 


End file.
